Back to the Future
by gally1
Summary: Gene's been transported back to the future, his memories are from the 70's having forgotten his normal life in 2005, and why is it he can't remember his new beautiful DI. Gene/Alex. Please read and review.
1. Prologue

**A/n: This is the point where I have loads of stories on the go because inspiration has kicked in and my muse is drinking too much nectar. Hope this will make sense and hope everyone likes what I'm trying to do, sorry the epilogue is so short but just wanted to set the scene. I can totally see Gene in the future but how would he cope, this is what I'm going to try and discover. Please feel free to read and review.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anyone or anything, unfortunately, but hey ho!**

**Chapter 1 - Prologue**

_The shot had landed in his leg as he plummeted to the floor, the sawn off shotgun falling out of reach of his hands. He could hear the screams and shouts of Annie, Chris and Ray as they were fired upon. He turned onto his back watching as the gang leader took off the balaclava and fired the gun, the shot landing in his chest. He'd been lucky before but he was buggered if he was going to be as lucky again, this had been the only occasion he hadn't carried any of his trusty hip flasks. Another shot impaled itself into his flesh doing untold damage to his insides as the world around him seemed to fade into nothingness, it had been a damn good show while it had lasted and now it was done. DCI Gene Hunt was no more, his life had ended, or had it …_

.oOo.

The feeling of a pin prick pain awoke his senses as he slowly began to open his eyes to an alien world. He could hear the faint beeping of machines arousing him and the sensation of touch evident upon his right hand and arm suggesting to him that he wasn't dead after all but somewhere else. He searched the space he was lying in, his faint blue eyes taking in the décor, the machinery, the people ascertaining with his policeman's nouse that he was no longer in 1973.

"Welcome back, Mr Hunt," an unfamiliar man with an unfamiliar voice said, "we were afraid we were going to lose you for a while there, but I knew that if we could stop the bleeding then our chances of success would be good. I'll leave you with your friends then, if you need to ask questions when you're feeling a little better then feel free to get one of the nurses to find me." He watched the man back out of the room before turning his attention to the other occupants.

"Tyler? Skelton?" He croaked out, his voice barely registering above a whisper.

"Yes, sir?" Chris Skelton managed before being overwhelmed by a rush of emotions and having to leave the room.

Gene watched him disappear, "how long, Tyler?"

"You've been in a coma for 4 months, sir. I'm sure you'll be pleased to know that the drunk driver that ran headlong into your car has been caught and will be brought up before the judge in the next few weeks."

"Am I ok?"

Tyler nodded, "you're fine, lucky bastard, no one else I know would have been as lucky as you. No broken bones or anything, just the internal bleeding in your brain that caused you to be out of it for a while. Gene, it's good to have you back!"

"Good to be back, Sam, I think. When is back, by the way?"

"It's August 7th, 2005! When did you think it was?"

"Don't know really; seem to have spent some time in 1973 though. Very fetchin' I was too, in me camel coat, cream loafers, wide ties and flares. Me hair was a bit of a mess though!"

Sam laughed, "tell me about it later. I've got to go and sort out a few new staff this afternoon, three new female officers. The first is Annie Cartwright, remember her, she's transferring over from uniform; then I've got two transferring up from the Met, PC Sharon Granger who's joining us as support and DI Alex Drake a psychologist. Be able to help you out, maybe; as part of her job she's profiling officers that have gone through traumatic situations, when she finds out you're out of your coma I should imagine you'd be on the top of her 'most wanted' list!"

"Great!" Gene's sarcasm was evident. "Where's Ray?"

"Probably chatting up a nurse, I shouldn't wonder."

Gene smiled, "yeah, no difference there then!"

Sam shook his head, "I'll come and pick you up when they're ready to discharge you. Then we can have a drink, eh?"

Gene nodded, that would be good. "See you soon, Sam. An' tell 'em pair of plonkers to go 'ome, don't want 'em hangin' 'bout, rather just recuperate in peace!"

"Ok, sir! See you!"

"Bye Sam!" So he was in 2005, back in 2005. Strange he couldn't ever remember being there, "Sam?"

"Yes, sir?"

"When's me birthday?"

"27th March 1963, why?"

"No reason. Can you do me a favour?" Sam nodded, "Can you brin' me file in!"

"No problem, sir. I'll bring it in later. Bye!"

Gene would've been 10 in 1973, no point speculating without seeing his records, he'd wait and then if he had to see this woman, this DI Drake then maybe she could tell him if he was going mad or not. "2005" he said, mulling the year over, his usual pout evident, "what do you 'ave in store for me?"


	2. What do you remember?

**A/n: Thank you all for the lovely reviews so far. And, yes, I did make a mistake; chapter 1 was in fact the prologue and not the epilogue. Not like I can even blame the bloody drink, seeing as I was on Pepsi Max all night, starting to get the DT's though. Please feel free to read and review.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anyone or anything, unfortunately, but hey ho!**

**Chapter 2 – What do you remember?**

Gene Hunt opened the file and studied the contents.

_Name: Detective Superintendent Gene Aaron Hunt_

_Date of Birth: 27__th__ March 1963_

_Place of Birth: Stockport, Cheshire_

_Spouse: Rebecca Jayne Burridge – born 6__th__ October 1967_

_ – married 22__nd__ April 1989_

_ – died 25__th__ November 1990 (childbirth)_

_Children: Jason Peter Hunt – born 25__th__ November 1990_

_ – died 25__th__ November 1990 (stillbirth)_

_Career: Joined – Greater Manchester Police 14__th__ June 1982 (Police Constable)_

_ Moved to CID – 4__th__ February 1985 (Detective Constable)_

_Rank – Detective Sergeant 21__st__ September 1987_

_ – Detective Inspector 8__th__ March 1993_

_ – Detective Chief Inspector 20__th__ July 1998_

– _Detective Superintendent 29__th__ November 2004_

_Record: 5__th__ May 2005 – In state of coma after being involved in RTA. Head on collision. Drunk driver charged. See Case XH/GAH/ST/105987/050505/RTA._

_ 29__th__ January 1999 – Awarded for bravery …_

Bringing the bottle to his lips he drank gratefully, the golden liquid splashing down his throat and enlivening his senses. Tyler had a point, these new faddy bottled lagers were better. He turned the bottle in his hands, "Corona! Weren't that lemonade?" He asked, noticing Sam was nearing the wooden patio table with their dinner.

"They made all sorts of flavours if I remember correctly; mum had a regular delivery from the pop man when he called! Cream soda was my favourite!"

"Cream soda, yeah! Don't even make it now. This is good though!" Gene lifted the bottle to add effect.

"Yeah, not bad, better with lime but finding anything that resembles food other than a degraded pile of mush in your fridge at the minute is a minor miracle."

"Come on, Tyler, got out of hospital yesterday. When did you expect me to go to the shops?"

"You've had all day!"

"Been sleepin' most of it, bloody drugs!"

"Well, you've got two weeks before you're back at work. How's the pasta?"

"Good, very good. Anybody think you're Mrs Beeton."

"Doesn't come close to your curries," Sam responded, "besides, have to know how to feed yourself haven't you, so you might as well do it properly!"

Gene nodded, he looked around the garden, he couldn't imagine this was all his and that he tended to it, "looks like I've become Percy bloody Thrower!"

"You do love your garden!"

"Do I?" He looked back at Sam, unconvinced. Sam lifted his eyebrows, nodded and smiled. "If only I could remember!"

"Still nothing coming back to you!"

"Not much, I'm sure I'll be fine," he pointed to his picture in the file, "handsome brute weren't I?"

"You still have scores of ladies after you with knees of jelly, I can tell you!"

"Maybe thin's won't be so bad then," he smiled. He pulled a gilded photo frame from under the file and looked at the happy couple. "She were beautiful, weren't she?" His fingers absently tracing the lines of her face, over her eyes and across her lips.

"Yes, beautiful. Had I been a little older I would've given you a run for your money," Sam teased, "seriously though, she was one of the best, always had that knack of being able to calm down any situation from just being in the room."

"Don't know what she saw in me!"

"No, I could never understand that either." They laughed, "Gene, you and Becky just had one of those relationships. The kind we all hope for but generally fall short of finding. From the moment the two of you saw one another across that crowded room, you knew you had to be together. I still remember the day you told me you'd met her, do you remember?" Gene shook his head melancholily, "You told me that she was an angel, no other woman had ever made you feel so complete and you were going to marry her and that was only after your first date!" Sam stopped, remembering back to the Christmas party of 1987. "And the day you told me that you were expecting a baby, apart from the day you got married I don't think I'd ever seen either one of you happier."

"What 'appened, Sam?"

"Becky had pre-eclampsia, it was caught early on and the doctors thought they'd got it under control. When she went into labour complications arose, they did everything they could, she lost so much blood," Sam shut his eyes to the memory. When he opened his eyes again he saw Gene watching him, waiting for him to finish. "She died as soon as your son was born, he was a stillbirth. I'm sorry!"

"Probably just as well I can't remember," he said quietly, tracing the picture again. A lone tear escaped and fell onto the picture. It was obvious he had loved her, and very much from the emotions that were building up inside of him. "Looked like a good day?" He pulled himself together.

"Yeah," Sam agreed, "A very good day, 'best piss up ever' as Ray would say!" Gene sniggered. "You know, they'll never be another Becky but there are plenty more where she came from."

"Like 'oo exactly?"

"I think you'll like our new DI!" Gene's eyebrows shot skyward. "She's smart, confident, determined, and a bit wayward sometimes but she normally has a good reason why and, under other circumstances, she'd probably scrub up rather nicely!"

"You go out with her then!"

"I'm seeing someone, besides she's the kind that likes her men older and more … refined, should I say?"

"Refined, eh? We'll see, she's gotta psychoana… babble me first anyway, orders from above. Day I get back she's 'avin' me in 'er office!"

"I'm sure even you wouldn't be adverse to that Gene, taking her over the desk." They smiled.

"'Oo you seein'?"

"Maya Roy." Gene shook his head, he couldn't remember her either. "DC Maya Roy. You brought her over from uniform about 4 years ago."

"Dipping your pen in the office ink, me boy!"

"Not like it's a crime these days, Gene. Mind you, don't know if it will last. We're always arguing."

"Spendin' too much time together, that'll be it!" Gene responded with his wisdom.

"Probably!"

"That why you're 'ere, lookin out for me?"

"If I'm honest, yes. You ok?"

"Yeah, could do with a bloody fag though, got any. Oh yeah, you don't do you?"

"And since when did you?" Sam looked puzzled.

"Don't I then?"

Sam shook his head, "not since I've known you, which is nigh on 12 years!"

"Shit! Smoked 'bout 40 a day in 1973!"

"Yeah, about that? In 1973 you were 10!"

"Not whilst I were in that coma I weren't, I were 'bout the same age as you are now! DCI an all! It were like the bloody Sweeny only ten times better. Sheriff of my domain, running around in a bronze Ford Cortina 2000GXL and generally 'avin' a bloody good time to boot!"

"Little wonder you came back?" Sam mocked.

"'Ad to, the bloody garden needs me. Look at it! What 'appened to me car, Sam?"

"It was written off, the insurance company said that you'd be paid out for it so I guess it's up to you to go and get yourself something else."

"Another job to keep me occupied then, good. Don't really want to be sat around 'ere thinkin' of bad thin's, do I? So this Drake bird, what's she like?"

"Everything you're not! She's got manners for a start; her parents were solicitors and I think her schooling was good, born and bred in London but bit of a posh one. She has a Masters degree in Investigative profiling and has had secondment to the CIA, so she is very capable of getting inside your mind and sorting it out, if she chose to. She has a 10 year old daughter from a previous marriage and has been divorced for several years."

"I meant, what does she look like?"

Sam rolled his eyes and shook his head, "trust you! She's fairly tall, good figure, got legs up to her armpits and ample breasts. She's a brunette, her hair is quite long but every time I've seen her it's always severely clipped up out of the way. Her eyes are chocolate brown and seem affectionate. I think she's probably a very warm and generous person but she's just very professional when she's working, which makes her seem curt and stern."

"You ever thought of profilin' people?" Gene smiled.

Sam shook his head, "no, just always on the look out for the perfect Mrs Tyler!"

Their light conversation and witty banter carried on late into the evening, and when it was too cold to sit outside anymore they took it inside, putting on an old Clint Eastwood DVD, Gene seemed to have them all he realised, as he thumbed through the titles neatly stacked in the unit.

When Sam became conscious that Gene was past his best and caught him cat napping on the sofa, Sam said his goodbyes and left him to it taking Gene's file with him. Gene lay stretched out on the large black comfortable leather sofa, his head supported by a cushion and the sofa's arm. He nursed a generous measure of malt whisky looking again at the picture of him and his wife on their wedding day. He raised his glass to her, "why can't I remember you?"

Putting the picture and glass on the coffee table in front of the sofa whilst he turned around and sat up, his mind wandered trying to recollect anything of his life in 2005. His face fell into his hands as tears threatened to run, "why don't I remember anything at all?"

.oOo.

The two weeks that Gene had been given had gone by so quickly that he couldn't quite believe that today was going to be his first day back to work in nearly five months. The Chief Super had told him that he was coming back 'on the strict understanding that if Gene felt out of sorts he was to go home immediately, and he was to sit behind his desk for at least another month'. He was not allowed to go out with his fellow officers until they had had the all clear from the hospital and from DI Drake's assessment.

Pulling his naked body from under the sheets he padded into his bedroom and showered. The warm water washing over his skin felt so good, if there was one thing he could say for 2005 it was the fact that general cleanliness seemed to be more important than it was 32 years previously. He looked at his reflection in the mirror as he used the electric rechargeable shaver to trim away the light bristle that was evident over his cheeks and chin, deciding that he didn't look so bad after all, there wasn't much reason why women wouldn't find him attractive. He cleaned his teeth and brushed his hair back, the short style not needing much to keep it in check before making his way back into the bedroom and choosing what he was going to wear that day.

He'd grown accustomed to the jeans and t-shirts over the two weeks he had been off work, especially considering he'd spent most of the time in the garden sorting it out once he realised that he had something of a knack for it. He wasn't quite sure how he would feel putting a suit on for the first time in ages, as he pulled back the doors to his wardrobe and searched among the hanging garments for something he thought he'd feel comfortable in. He picked out a charcoal grey suit with the faintest of pin stripes, teaming it with a grey shirt. He looked through the ties, Jesus, was that a pink one. "Hope to God, I never wore that one!" He said flicking through the assortment and settling on a plain steel blue coloured silk tie. He dressed quickly and went in search of a pair of shoes finding an array in the cupboard under the stairs. He settled on a pair of black brogues and after giving them a quick dusting down, he put them on.

He realised he'd left his wallet and keys on the bedside cabinet and ran back up to get them, deciding that he should put on a belt and maybe some aftershave. Was he getting forgetful in his 'old' age or was it just that he 'wasn't used to his 'old' routine,' he thought. He looked at the bottles that lined the shelf in the bathroom cabinet, all of differing shapes and smells when he tested them. He settled on a blue one in a square shaped bottle, he didn't know what it was or much cared but he liked the smell, that was enough.

He checked his watch; if he didn't get a move on he'd be late. He'd get breakfast at the station; at least he'd be in the building on time if nothing else. Picking up his briefcase, he made sure that the front door was locked behind him before opening the garage and getting into his car, the money he'd had from the insurance company had been enough to get something a little up market and he'd ended up going for a black BMW 525i. He glanced over its sparkling bodywork, there was nothing like the relationship between man and car when you were presented with a beauty such as this. He sat himself in the black leather driver's seat making sure he was comfortable before starting the engine and making his way to work, the garage door closing upon the remote switch in the car being struck.

Within half an hour he was at work and parking up in one of the spaces, he'd neglected to notice that each space was marked with each member of staff's title and name. He made his way directly to the canteen and ordered himself some breakfast choosing a seat by the window. He was soon found by Sam, "Jesus, Gene, you always know how to make a bloody entrance don't you?"

"Why, what've I done?"

"You've only parked in Drake's parking space! Best get down there and move your car quick before she finds you!"

"Righty oh! After I've 'ad me breakfast."

"No, right now, Gene. She's on the bloody war path!"

"You and I are 'er superior officers!"

"Well, if you think that's gonna cut it with her Gene, then by all means stay here, she'll cut your balls off before you've had chance to say Loretta Bobbit!"

"'Oo? Never mind, I'll go now then!" He retorted sarcastically, "can you come with me an' tell me where I am supposed to park?"

"You can read can't you, Superintendent Hunt?" Sam teased as they made it to the lifts and back down to the car park. They could hear her ranting by the time they alighted the lift, Sam rushed out and diverted her attention after telling Gene where he should park. Gene managed to covertly move his car before getting back to the lift and being joined by Tyler once more.

"What did you say to 'er?"

"Just that I knew you were in the building and I sent out some officers to try and track you down!"

"Thanks Sam, couldn't 'ave all that crap from 'er first day back, could I?"

"Aren't you meeting with her at 10?"

Gene rested the back of his head against the wall of the lift, "shit! Oh well, have t' get me excuses ready, won't I?"

Sam nodded and sniggered, "you'll need more than that!"

"I thought you said that she were a warm and generous person?"

"Yes, well, none of us have seen that side of her yet, even though Shaz assures us that she does have one!"

"Great!" The door opened up to their floor, "right best show me where me office is then, Sammy boy!"

.oOo.

Gene walked along the corridor nodding to various officers as they said their hello's to him, he hadn't a clue who any of them were but they all seemed to respect him. 'Obviously not too bad at me job, then,' he chuckled to himself pulling up in front of a door that was marked as the 'First Aid Room'. He knocked, awaiting any kind of response. "Come in." Came the brusque remark. He turned the handle opened the door slightly and stepped into the room, letting the door swing to behind him.

He quickly surveyed the room; it wasn't like any first aid room he'd ever recalled seeing before. To one side of the room were several comfortable looking chairs set up to look like someone's living room. To the other was an office area where the occupant of the room was sitting reading his file and writing notes. "Sit down over there," she said, pointing to the armchairs and never looking up. "I'll be with you in a minute."

He turned towards the living room and picked a chair, sitting down in it and nearly getting lost within all of the cushions that were piled on top of it. Finally, he managed to sit up straight resting his arms on his knees and circling his thumbs around one another as he patiently waited for DI Drake to start the ball rolling. "It's Detective Superintendent Gene Hunt, isn't it?" She asked, still scribbling away.

"Yeah, that's right?"

"And can you read?"

"Yeah, surprisingly well for a northern flatfoot!" The sarcasm in his voice was raw, what the hell did she want from him for his mistake, blood!

Her head came up from her paperwork, Tyler had been right, the proper situation and she would scrub up very well. He watched her intently as she studied his features, her eyes grazing over every line, every pore, and every scar on his face. Why on earth was she studying him so attentively? "I wasn't actually referring to the fact that you were parked in my space this morning."

"Then what the bloody 'ell else 'ave I done?" He asked sullenly.

Her brow furrowed, she looked at him quizzically. "You don't remember me Gene, do you?" She watched him slowly shake his head; there wasn't even a spark of realisation that he knew who she was.

"Have we met before then?" He tentatively enquired.

She nodded her head, "yes, but you would have known me as Alex Price!"


	3. It's just my imagination

**A/n: Another chapter for you all; seem to be coming thick and fast at the minute. Thanks for the reviews so far, nice to know you're all enjoying my little story and that you want to see where it's going. Thanks for the tip Rushholme, have had a look at too many exclamation marks. Hope there's not too many in this one. Please feel free to read and review.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anyone or anything, unfortunately, but hey ho!**

**Chapter 3 – It's just my imagination**

"Knew I'd find you in here, bit rough, was it?" Sam Tyler asked his friend and colleague as he sat down at the all too familiar table in the spit and sawdust pub that Gene often frequented.

"Not as bad as I expected but then I don't really know what I were expectin'. Do you know anythin' about Drake from when she were at the Met?" Gene asked, sipping at the shot of whisky that swirled around a glass in his hand.

"Not much, why?"

"She knows me."

"Sorry?"

"She … bloody … knows … me!" Gene's usual dry sarcasm firmly in place.

"From when?"

"Don't know! She just started off our little session by askin' me if I remembered 'er. Said 'er name was Alex Price when we met the first time an', considerin' she's never been to Manchester before I must 'ave met 'er in London. Or maybe when I were trainin' for someat?"

"Do you want me to find out if you where ever at the Met or at Bramshill at the same time then?"

Gene nodded, "please!" He pushed his hands through his hair before bringing them back over his face and roughly rubbing his face. "How is it that I just don't remember anythin'? It's so bloody frustratin'," he sighed, "First Becky, then 'er. Don't think she likes me much either, so I wouldn't get that suit of yours out of moth balls anytime soon." He smiled over to his friend who was sat amusedly watching him. "Seem a bit out of sorts yourself, Sam?"

"Maya and I, we've split up. She asked me to move out, wants a transfer too."

"Oh, Sam, that's too bad."

"As I said before, I'm not really that worried, thought it was going to happen just didn't have a clue when. Need to get the flat on the market as well now so we can have a clean break."

"Look, you can always stay at mine for a bit, might 'elp me start rememberin' a few bits if there's someone around to give me some guidance."

"That doesn't sound like you thought of that on your own."

"No, it were one of 'er suggestions," Gene grinned.

"What?"

"Well, I kind of asked 'er if she wouldn't mind 'elpin' me out, to remember thin's."

"What did she say to that?"

Gene shrugged, turning his face to Sam. "Nothing, she just gave me a good 'ard slap."

"Ooh, that's going to be pretty tomorrow. And I'm not sure I'd say she doesn't like you, Gene, giving you a slap like that. I'd say she fancies the pants off you!"

.oOo.

"So, tell me a bit more about 1973, then Gene." Alex Drake annoyingly pulled the lid off her biro and replaced it again for the umpteenth time. If there was anything more irritating, Gene Hunt couldn't think what it was at that precise moment.

"What do you want t' know?" He asked, looking at his hands attempting to take the focus off the one nerve that she was getting on.

"Your most vivid memories, let's start with who was actually there?"

"Me, obviously, but I were DCI of the old Manchester an' Salford force. Then there were Sam Tyler, he were DI, remember the day 'e turned up!"

"Oh yes, what happened?"

"'E transferred from Hyde, see. Waltz's in like 'e owns the joint, askin' questions 'bout what year it is an' generally being a bit of a dick." Her eyebrows went up at his words for DCI Tyler, "so, I grab 'im an' throw 'im against a filing cabinet."

"You threw Sam Tyler against a filing cabinet?" Alex asked disgustedly.

"Yeah," he said, stunned at her reaction, "I then tell 'im that 'e should never walk into my kingdom actin' like 'e's king of the jungle, 'e asks me 'oo I am an' I tell 'im, Gene Hunt, your DCI and it's 1973. Almost dinner time, I'm havin' 'oops!"

"Really!" She rolled her eyes. "So, who else was in this imaginary world of yours?"

If she'd wanted to hit that bloody nerve then she'd just done it. Gene exploded. "Look, DI Drake, this weren't imaginary to me, it were bloody real. An' 'oo's to say that this," he flung his arms around his head wildly, "that all of this is real! 'Cause at the moment I don't remember a flamin' thin' from this modern world, with its computers an' mobile phones. I mean I just spent £30 grand on a car an' I haven't got a clue what me 'ouse is worth. Too bloody much, probably!"

"Gene, I'm sorry, it's just hard to imagine that you've obviously spent a number of years running around Manchester whilst you were in a 4 month coma here, in 2005. What's your earliest memory of 'old' Manchester?"

"Do you 'ave to do that?"

"What?"

"Waggle your bloody fingers 'bout when you say a particular word. It ain't 'alf annoyin'!"

"Sorry!"

"I remember me dad beatin' me an' me brother up, an' 'im comin' 'ome pissed most of the time, 'avin' a go at me mam. Went into National Service in order t' get away from the bastard and joined up in the force at 19. Then there was this bloke I worked with, dobbed 'im in 'cause 'e was taking back 'anders. 'E killed 'imself."

"What was his name? The man that died?"

"Why?"

"Because, we might be able to find him. How old do you think you were in 1973?"

"'Bout 35-36."

"So, he'd have died around 1957-1958, then. Ok, anything else?"

"I were married too, Denise were 'er name, Denise Laycock. We got married 22nd July 1961, if that 'elps," she nodded writing down the information. "Who else, erm, DI Carlin' were there an' DS Skelton but they were DS an' DC respectively then. An' Annie Cartwright, she were plod till Tyler convinced me to transfer her over to CID, first woman detective in 'A' Division."

"Any **big** crimes you were involved with that we might be able to find in the records." She emphasized the word big but left out her waggling fingers. She needed him to respond to her not turn and run for the hills if she annoyed him again.

"A few! You want coherent facts, someat to go on and back up," he watched her nod again, "ok, Stephen Warren, owned a club called, unsurprisingly, 'The Warren'. CID were takin' back 'anders, me included, but Sam persuaded me to bring Warren down. Got 'im for murderin' a girl by the name of Joni Newton. She were arrested for criminal damage.

"Then there were Superintendent 'Arry Woolfe. 'E stole money an' tried to pin the blame on the biggest crook around, Arnold Malone. 'Ad an account with the Lancashire Building Society, under the name of 'Arcourt Woolfe. That bloody 'urt when I found out 'e'd done that. 'E'd been like a father figure t' me, brought me up through the ranks, teachin' me thin's no one else wanted t'."

"Well, that's given me something to work on, thank you Gene. How are you getting along with remembering things here?"

He shrugged his shoulders and attempted a half smile, "not too good, I'm afraid. Sam's moved in with me for a bit, whilst 'e an' that girlfriend of 'is sort 'emselves out. 'E keeps tellin' me stuff 'bout me an' the wife but I can't remember her, my beautiful Becky!" Was that sadness she'd just witnessed in his eyes? Perhaps if they kept pushing that button!

"Gene, what did Denise look like?"

"She were a bit plain lookin' really, blonde too. Not like Becky, she had the most beautiful chocolate brown hair, fell half way down 'er back. 'Ad these waves in it, I used to curl 'em round my fingers when we were just lyin' in bed together." He brought his right hand up to his mouth, breathing in a scent and closing his eyes trying to remember something. "It smelt of fruits, berries, like a summer hedgerow, blackberries that were it!" He brought his head up and looked at her, his face beaming.

"I think, Superintendent, that you have just recalled your first memory of your wife. Congratulations!"

He got up from his seat and closed the gap between them, putting his arms around the still seated Alex and enveloping her into one of his bear hugs. "Thanks."

She struggled to get out of his vice like grip, "you're hurting me a bit," she squealed, hoping that her remark would be enough for him to let her go. Thankfully it was.

"Sorry!" He said.

"It's ok; I think we should leave it at that for today. Meet again tomorrow?" She asked, he nodded, "same time then?"

"Ok an' thanks again!" He offered her his hand which she quickly shook.

"My pleasure. Till tomorrow then?"

"Yeah, see you." He responded from the door closing it behind him.

Alex sat back into the chair attempting to compose the erratic heartbeat that she could feel trying to beat its way out through her chest. How could one simple gesture evoke such a response? "You bloody know why, you fool," she said to herself demurely, thinking back to 1994 when she and the then DI Gene Hunt had met at Bramshill. He'd been charming, wanting to take her to dinner and she'd said yes. She hadn't thought about it too much at the time and had told him that she was engaged; she reasoned that he was her one last fling before she married and, by god, what a fling he had been. "That's enough," she scolded herself, "you're here to do a job! So just do it and then you can go home."

She composed herself, got up from the chair and walked over to her desk, she rung Sam's extension, "DCI Tyler … yes, it's DI Drake … I think we should talk."

.oOo.

Gene was like an excited teenager who had just had his first sexual encounter, the memories of him and his wife in his head, the smell of her shampoo vivid in his imagination as if he had just washed her hair. Jesus, that was another one, they'd only been married a couple of weeks and they'd taken a bath together. She'd sat in front of him leaning her back against his chest as he'd gently smoothed her exposed skin with the honeysuckle soap she liked to use. His touches had aroused her so she'd asked him to make love to her, the water only aiding to heighten their stimulated senses.

He slung the door of his office open and walked in with purpose, grabbing his briefcase up and striding back out. He left a message with his secretary that should anyone want him then he'd be back in the following morning. He strode off down the corridor.

Stopping outside Sam's door he knocked and walked in unaware that Sam was in conference with DI Drake. Their chatting stopped immediately as soon as they were aware of his presence. "Oh, sorry!" He mumbled.

"Don't worry, sir, I was just leaving," Alex retorted.

"No, you're fine, I were just goin' to say that I'm off now Sam. It's your turn to cook so don't be too late."

"No, I won't!" Sam smiled. "See you in a bit then, Gene."

"Yeah!" He started to go back out and then stopped; he turned back his hand still on the door handle. "Oh, DI Drake, got some good news, remembered some more." His eyes sparkled.

She smiled back to him, "that's good, great actually. So you're going to go home and try to remember some more?"

He nodded, "See you tomorrow." And with that he was gone.

Sam turned his attention back to Alex; at least he now knew they would have no more interruptions from the man that they were talking about. "So, Alex, you were telling me about your time at Bramshill, when you met Gene?"

.oOo.

'Finally,' Alex thought, time to herself. Molly was in bed asleep and she was able to have that much needed alone time that she had craved all day. She poured herself a large glass of white wine and made her way up stairs to find refuge in the bathroom. Turning on the taps she left the bath to fill whilst she lit a few lavender aromatherapy candles in order to calm her senses. She set her glass of wine securely on the shelf above the bath and stripped herself, climbing into the soapy water and sinking underneath.

She stretched herself out leaning her neck against the makeshift flannel pillow she had laid on the rolled top and closed her eyes. Tears stung at the corner of her eyes and she began to sob. Her move to Manchester was supposed to have been a new fresh start for both Molly and herself, the last thing she had expected was to find herself toe to toe with the one person she had never thought she'd see in her life again, Gene Hunt.

She brought her knees up to her chest, had it been any other man she'd have slept with she'd have been able to have coped but this was different, he was different. He'd never even responded to the notes she'd sent him, and now she'd probably never be able to find out why. He barely had any memories of he and his wife together let alone the few bittersweet moments that she had spent with him.

Her hands went to her head pulling at the clip that kept her hair out of her face, letting the tresses fall down like a curtain. From the picture that Sam had shown her, Becky was a beauty and Alex didn't doubt that Gene's intimate moments with his wife would have been reflected in their later relationship. So had his memory actually been of Becky or of her? Because her hair had been half way down her back and its natural chocolate brown colour when Gene had met her. One thing she knew, his touch had been so tender and loving, especially when he'd caught her hair and twisted the waves around his fingers slowly dropping the curls and tracing them down her back before delicately kissing his way down her spine.

She began washing herself attempting to cleanse and rid herself of the events leading up to her earlier session with Gene, but everything was futile. She picked up the bottle of her favourite shampoo, the one that she'd used for years. Opening the lid the sweet smell of wild berries hit her nostrils as tears arrived once more. She heard his voice in her head, 'it smelt of fruits, berries, like a summer hedgerow, blackberries that were it!' How likely was it that his wife had used the same shampoo as her?

.oOo.

Sam lay down in bed and switched off the bedside light, the illumination of the streetlight outside shining through the gaps in the louver blinds and falling over the bedding. His mind was a whirl, he'd been able to find out that Alex and Gene must have met at Bramshill because when Gene had been at the Met she had been in Virginia with the CIA. So when she'd called him and said they needed to have a chat he'd decided that he would ask her about her relationship with his friend.

She'd arrived at his door approximately 5 minutes after she'd phoned and once she'd settled down with a cup of tea she started to mention the sessions and the information that had come out of them. She'd passed him a copy of her notes and he said he'd look into them. He'd let her know the outcome, whatever it was.

And that was when he'd asked her, the first time anyway. And she'd been about to spill her guts, if Gene hadn't interrupted then she probably would have told him everything but Gene's sudden appearance had caused her to clam up and put up her guard. She'd told him a few things once he'd asked a second time but there were things she was still keeping to herself, of that he was damn sure.

But what should he do with the information he did have, should he impart it to Gene and possibly cause untold damage to Gene's present successes as far as remembering things were concerned. A rift would more than certainly take place between Gene and Alex if Sam said anything to him. And then again, what if he said nothing at all, Gene was sure to find out at some time, ask Sam if he knew anything and when he realised he did then what would that do to Gene's and his friendship.

He sighed, why did things always have to be so complicated where Gene was concerned. Sam loved him like a brother but there always seemed to be pieces to pick up since Becky had died. Gene had turned from loving and devoted husband into a wayward charmer where women were concerned. For months he'd been on a spree of one night stands even threatening Carling's record, until he'd come back form Bramshill in '94 and pledged he would never do it again. Of course he'd had relationships since but nothing that lasted more than a few months, Sam always suspecting that once Gene realised that these women could never match his Becky then they were on a hiding to nothing, cutting them off like a praying mantis eating her mate.

Sam abruptly sat up, mulling over his current thoughts. Jesus, what if Becky wasn't the only reason why Gene had stopped using women. What if Alex had something to do with it as well? Another sigh ensued. Complicated? He didn't think he knew the half of it, but he was going to find out and once he did he would present the facts and leave them both too it, bugger the consequences.

.oOo.

_Gene loved this, he couldn't think of anywhere he'd rather be than here, in bed, reflecting on the spoils of their lovemaking as he lent over her back and twirled the ends of her hair lazily around in his fingers. He heard her sigh; as he trailed his fingers down her back and felt goose pimples spring up where he touched. He combed her hair away from her neck and bent down kissing the ever so sensitive area just below her earlobe, filling his lungs with the scent of blackberries as he breathed in deeply against the mass of dark brown velvety locks._

_She stirred, "you really know how to give a girl a wake up call." She said as she sat up in bed her back still to him._

"_Where are you goin'?" He asked._

"_I've got to get to a lecture in half an hour, need to get showered and ready. I don't think it would be appreciated if I blamed you for my tardiness, DI Hunt!" She got up and moved toward the pile of their strewn clothing and sorted through it, throwing his stuff to him before she disappeared into the en suite bathroom. He heard the rush of water and imagined being in there with her but he felt it would be best to leave her to it, he had to get to a lecture himself but his wasn't for at least another hour._

_She rushed out of the bathroom, her hair still dripping and bounced on the edge of the bed leaning over to kiss him, his eyes connected with hers as she drew away, "I'll see you later then?" She asked, her face finally coming into view._

Gene awoke unexpectedly, the vision of her face still clear in her head. "That's not right," he whispered to himself, "it can't be, surely?" He looked at the clock, 6.30 am, no point trying to get back to sleep he was meant to be up in half an hour as it was anyway.

He sat back against the headboard thinking about his dream, what if it was true? What if he had slept with Alex? That would explain how he'd know her. He'd ask Sam if he'd had any luck in finding anything out about her over breakfast. He smiled to himself, "Yeah, I will be seein' you later, Alex."


	4. Sam tries to help

**A/n: I've struggled a bit with this one today but I'm getting ready thinking about the big shindig so my mind is all over the place at the mo! Hope you all like this next bit. Please feel free to read and review.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anyone or anything, unfortunately, but hey ho!**

**Chapter 4 – Sam tries to help.**

The smell of lightly browning toast hit Sam's nostrils as he walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. He got himself some orange juice and sat down at the table just as Gene was placing a plate of poached eggs on toast in front of him. "Just in time, Sammy boy. Thought I might 'ave t' call you for a minute?"

"Yeah? Didn't have the best nights sleep last night."

"Missin' that girl of yours?" Gene asked, sitting down with his own meal, digging into his breakfast as if his life depended upon it.

"No, it's nothing to do with Maya." Sam responded, thinking back to the final argument that he and Maya had had yesterday. Now they were going to have to deal with one another through their solicitors.

"Got another one on the go already, then?" Gene looked over to him, a glint in his eye.

Sam smiled, "if only. No, just some of the cases we're going over at the moment, have had to bring Drake onto the team to help with the profiling."

"Isn't that what she's 'ere for, besides runnin' 'er mind over my profile?" Gene laughed.

"Well, yes. But you are her priority!"

"Mmm, Sam, I were goin' to ask you 'bout 'er. 'Ave you found anythin' out yet?"

"Not yet!" He lied. "Still waiting to here back from Bramshill, but I do know that you and Alex were never at the Met at the same time." Gene nodded, his face was pensive. "Why do you ask?"

"Sam, last night I told you about the memories I'd 'ad durin' yesterday."

"Quite vividly on occasion."

Gene sniggered, smiling at Sam's comment of Gene's enthusiasm for detail. "Sorry 'bout that!" Sam put his hands up in mock defence. "It appears that I may 'ave been wrong 'bout one of them."

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah, could be me mind playin' tricks but remember when I told you about Becky and her hair down her back?"

"And you twisted your fingers through it?"

Gene nodded, "that vision were in me dreams, and it woke me up as it startled me a bit. See I'd not seen 'er face all the time I'd had that picture in me head. It wasn't 'til I'd had that dream last night, lettin' events play out that I saw 'er. It weren't Becky, Sam," Sam lent in, "it were Alex."

Sam sat back in his chair, well that made sense. "Alex?"

"Yeah, couldn't quite believe it meself. But, like I said, could be just my imagination playin' tricks. Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"In all the times you came over, stayed over with me and Becky, did you ever notice what shampoo she used?"

"That's a strange question. I'm not sure, but I think I could point out the bottle, I remember it was a goldeny yellow colour."

"Stop by the supermarket on the way to work then, I'll come an' see you later 'bout it."

"Why? Is it important?"

"I don't know, it's just when I've seen that vision with all the hair I have this overwhelmin' smell of blackberries. Could be nothin'."

"Or it could be something; everything is significant, even when you're trying to remember stuff."

Gene nodded again, biting his lip. "Oh, I want a meetin' with everyone too this mornin', say 'bout 11. Want t' meet the new troops an' get back into the swin' of thin's, now I've been given the all clear form the hospital!"

.oOo.

It was 10.45 as Gene strolled down the corridor from his office to that of Sam's. He knocked on the door hoping that Sam would be there and when Sam murmured his 'come in', Gene opened the door and went in. "Did you 'ave any luck?"

"I think so!" Sam said, picking up a carrier bag that he'd left on top of one of the filing cabinets and handing it over.

Gene quickly opened the bag up, reached in and pulled out the bottle. "That's it!" He exclaimed, the purchased bottle now in his hands. "That's the one." His mind wandered back to the scene in the bath with Becky, she'd picked up a bottle exactly like the one in his hands, poured some of the liquid into his hands and gestured for him to massage it into her hair. He hadn't needed asking twice, intently watching his wife enjoying his languid movements as he lathered and rinsed her glorious mane.

He snapped up the lid, tipped the bottle and allowed some of the lotion to land on his hand. Bending his head down to his upturned palm he breathed in deeply. "This isn't it, it can't be." He looked to Sam, shaking his head. "It's the right bottle but the smell …"

Sam nodded, "I know, no blackberries, no berries of any sort. More of a tropical smell I thought, like mangoes and a hint of coconut, too."

"Yeah, coconut." Gene sighed.

"So, seems like we need to find out a couple of things."

"Like?"

"Like, does Alex use shampoo that smells of blackberries and did she have hair like Becky's at some point in her life."

"An' who we gonna ask to find out this information, 'cause I don't think Alex is just goin' to let us know if we ask?"

"Don't worry, I know just the person!"

.oOo.

"Nice to meet you PC Granger, an' do you 'ave aspirations to become a member of CID?"

"I'd like to sir, one day," Shaz Granger replied, her hand still firmly planted in Gene's vice like grip.

"Glad to 'ear it!" He turned his attention to the next lovely looking lass, "You must be DC Cartwright?"

"Yes, but 'ow did you …"

He cut her off. "I am a detective, luv, in me spare time. Just met Granger" he pointed in Shaz's general direction, "an' I know Drake from me little … sessions … with 'er," he emphasized 'sessions', earning him a mixed look of surprise and horror from the woman concerned. "So, that only leaves one. Pleased t' meet you, might be a bit of a tease but I'm 'armless really." He shook her hand before joining Sam as he leant against one of the desks in CID. "Doctor's have given me the all clear."

"Told you it'd clear up wit' 'at cream," Ray said, sniggering and playfully elbowing Chris in the ribs.

"So speaks the voice of experience. Yes, Raymondo, thank you. Now, getting' back t' it, DCI Tyler has been tellin' me that there seems to be some con artists scammin' rich folk out of their money at charity parties."

"Yes, Guv' … er … sir," Chris began babbling, "they're settin' up the next one at Lyme Park."

"Chris, it's Guv' an' that goes for all of you, I don't like sir, makes me sound posh," he looked directly at Alex, "which is somethin' I most definitely am not. Lyme Park is a little out of our jurisdiction isn't it?"

"It is, Guv', but as we know the Bruce's have their offices in our patch and Cheshire police are happy for us to go in undercover, they'll help out with uniform if we need them to." Sam commented, "does anyone have any ideas on the cover?"

"What kind of party is it?" Alex spoke up for the first time.

"Fancy dress, ma'am," Chris said. "Georgian costumes, like Mr … er … Mr Da … Darc …"

"Mr Darcy and Elizabeth Bennett, by any chance?" Alex asked, slightly amused by Chris' tied tongue.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Chris questioned, she shot him a withering look.

"Because she **is** posh!" Gene explained, 'if only looks could kill', he thought. "Chris, they're characters from Pride and Prejudice." That earnt him an appreciative look from the woman, he might not be upper class but he knew a thing or two about what women wanted, posh or otherwise.

"Most of us should go as staff," Ray helped. "Me an' Chris'll do the bar!"

"I don't think so, Ray. That would be asking for trouble. Think you two would do better as waiter's," Sam said knowingly. "I think there should be two 'couples'. Annie, would you like to help me?" She nodded, "Good! And I think the other couple should be … you, Guv' and DI Drake, is that ok with you two?"

Gene lent back a little over his desk, his arms folded over his chest, his mouth pouting at the prospect of spending the evening with her, "me an' Bols! I'm up for it, 'ow 'bout you?"

Alex was staggered, how could DCI Tyler do this, "I'm not sure, I think that you and I, DCI Tyler, would be better suited, then DC Cartwright could escort the Super!"

Sam shook his head, "no disrespect, DI Drake, but DC Cartwright is a little young for the Super, don't you think, which therefore makes you and him the obvious next pairing!"

Great, bloody fantastic!' She thought, "ok, I suppose it makes better sense that way, now you've pointed it out to me. And why are you calling me Boll's, the name is Alex."

"Boll's, referring to your higher status; don't think you'd drop your knick…"

"Thanks, Superintendent," Sam nudged Gene with his elbow; the last thing he needed was to have Alex put in a complaint against Gene for sexual harassment. "So that's settled then …"

"Not quite, DCI," Alex interjected, "and don't worry I'm not going to have the Super up for sexual harassment," could the woman read his mind? "I can handle myself, very well in fact. Sir," she rounded on Gene, "I may talk 'posh'," she waggled her fingers at him, "but I think you'd be surprised at how much Bollinger it would actually take for me to 'drop my knickers'," she did it again, Gene closed his eyes. It was either that or break them off. "You see, I learnt restraint a very long time ago and am not the girl I used to be, I'm very particular about who exactly I will 'drop my knickers' for, these days." She shot him one of her curt smiles before turning on her heel and making her way out of CID, she turned back to Sam, "once you lot have decided upon what you're doing for this little soiree then please DCI Tyler, don't hesitate to fill me. You know where my office is located." She stomped through the doors and down the corridor, the sound of her heels clicking against the tiles as she walked to her domain.

"Must be the time of the month," Gene smiled over to Sam, he turned to Shaz, "is she always like that?"

"No, Guv'!" Shaz returned, "she's usually worse than that. She must like you. A lot!"

.oOo.

Sam looked at his watch, 4.30 pm. It had taken him a while but he was finally stood at Alex's office door wondering what the hell he was going to say to her. If he were totally honest, and he knew Gene would've agreed had he been asked, she had certainly come to them with plenty of good credentials and she was worth holding on to. Raising his hand to knock on the door he silently hoped that her mood was better. He gave a sharp knock before walking in.

Alex was sat at her desk studying something on the computer screen, she looked up to him and smiled, "good afternoon, DCI Tyler."

"I think we can dispense with the formalities for the moment, Alex. I think we should talk over Gene's case."

"Ok, Sam. Have you found anything?"

"Well, yes and no." He took a seat in the chair opposite her and laid the folder on the desk. "I've looked over these names and events and they don't make a match with anything we have on record."

"I knew it!" Alex was barely able to control herself, "so he's made the whole bloody thing up, is there any reason why he would do that, I mean has he got extra curricular activities outside of work that we should be looking into."

"You think he's corrupt?" Sam couldn't believe the nerve of the woman, "Alex, he was in a coma. Besides, the events did happen just not when he thought they did."

"What do you mean?"

"Warren, Newton, Woolfe, Outhwaite, Malone; they all existed, they were all prevalent and they were all brought down for whatever reason Gene gave you, it's just that the dates were different. Here, take a look." Sam passed over the folder and allowed Alex to look over the facts.

"And Denise Laycock, his supposed wife?"

"If you believe the story he tells of losing his virginity, she was the girl he lost it to."

"So, he doesn't have the vivid imagination I thought he did, but why think he was in 1973?"

Sam shrugged his shoulders, "perhaps we find a time that we were happiest in, or something happened that we felt we could help with or turn around in some way, you know, and make it right."

Alex frowned, "I suppose I'd go back to 1981."

"Why?"

"I was 8 and I watched my parents die in a car bomb, I'd got out to chase the balloon I'd lost and it happened. Lucky escape for me. My godfather brought me up."

"Alex, I'm sorry I didn't know."

"It's something I don't tell people, don't want them making assumptions. How about you, when would you go back to?"

"Believe it or not, 1973. My father left when I was 4 and I never saw him again, I suppose I'd want to find out why. It doesn't appear that Gene is going mad then, just mixing up his memories." Alex nodded resignedly. "Alex, I need to ask you something?"

"I told you everything yesterday."

"It's nothing to do with that; it's to do with this undercover op. Are you happy being partnered with Gene because if it really is too terrible for you then I'll find someone else?"

"It's fine, really. I was just thinking about professional courtesies, to be honest, until he pissed me off. Now I'm actually rather looking forward to it!" She looked wicked. "I'm going to enjoy taunting him about his choice in costume for a start off, I'm sure he can't look that good in a frock coat, or comfortable."

"You know, you should tell him how you know him, if anything is driving him insane it's the fact that he can't remember you."

"Sam, I can't, not yet. He hurt me, very badly and I just don't know if I can get over that just at the minute."

"Perhaps you should stop being so selfish. After all, if he can't remember you then how can he remember what he did to you? There may even be a perfectly reasonable explanation for what happened. What did happen?"

Alex was still mulling over his earlier words, finally she said, "he dropped me like a lead balloon, I'd at least expected him to fight for me a bit but he did nothing. He left me to endure a loveless marriage and a messy divorce."

"Then don't you think you should have the professional courtesy to tell him, put him out of his misery?" Sam asked.

"I can't, not yet."

"Ok, you leave me no other choice, you've got three weeks to tell him or I go to him with everything I know."

"Sam, please!"

"I'm sorry but I've known Gene a long time and I'm not about to put my friendship on the line because of an indiscretion the two of you had over ten years ago. Three weeks Alex, and then I'm telling him."

Alex watched Sam leave, her heart in her mouth. Her eyes were stinging, "no, don't, not here!" But she had no control and soon tears were falling freely down her face. She ran out of her room and down the corridor narrowly missing Gene as he walked out of his office to get a breath of fresh air. He caught her arm swinging her around to face him, his face full of concern but it just made her worse, pulling herself free and finally making it into the confines of the ladies WC. Choosing the end stall she closed the door behind her and sat down on the closed lid of the toilet, sobbing her heart out. There were a lot of things that she felt DCI Sam Tyler was capable of, but blackmail wasn't one of them.

.oOo.

"PC Granger, a word if you please," Sam said, as he stuck his head around the door to CID, he watched her rise before marching into his room and awaiting her to join him. She was soon there, "sit down." She did as she was bid, what had she done wrong? "I need some help, well; the Super needs your help really."

Shaz nodded her head, "what is it?"

"Shaz, how well do you know DI Drake?"

"Fairly well, Guv', why? I mean we're not best buddies or anything but I like her!"

"Good, you don't happen to know what shampoo she uses?"

"Guv'?"

"Her shampoo, Shaz, any ideas?" She shook her head, "how long have you known her?"

"Long enough to do the odd baby sitting stint for her so I can find out for you!"

"Would you?"

"Spy on my friend, course, it's the kind of thing I do all the time!"

"There is a good reason."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yes, as I'm sure you're aware Gene can't remember very much from after his accident, but Alex and Gene have met sometime in the past. He's starting to remember things, smells the odd image but things need clarifying."

"Oh," Shaz said, "why didn't you say so, course I'll help out with that!"

"There's something else, he keeps seeing this woman but he can't tell who she is, do you think you could get us a couple of pictures from about 10 years ago?"

"I'll have a go, when do you want me to babysit?"

"The night of the op, I know it means you're not being directly involved but it really would help him."

"No problem, I'll suggest it to her."

"Thanks," they heard the door go and soon Gene was in the room, both looking at him expectantly as he stood dominating the doorway. "Shaz is going to help us," Sam winked.

"Oh, right. Thanks Shaz." Gene smiled, "Shaz, would you mind but I think Drake needs your 'elp in the ladies. I just saw 'er runnin' in there, in a right state."

"Course," she said, standing up and exiting the room.

Gene walked in and shut the door behind him, "you don't know what's up with 'er do you?"

"I think it may have been my fault, I told her that there was absolutely no way of her getting out of being your partner for this op. Sorry." He shrugged.

"Is it really that terrible for 'er, goin' with me? I'll step down if it's goin' to cause too many ructions."

"I need you there Gene, you're the top man, and I need her there too. Sometimes we all have to do things we don't like and it's about time she realised she can't just do what she wants to when it suits her," not strictly true but it was close.

Gene nodded, breathing in and pursing his lips. "Ok, Sam. Just let 'er know I'll be on me best behaviour," and with that he left.

Sam sighed, sitting back in his chair. God he hated lying but so far events had given him no other choice, he only hoped that things could be resolved soon.

.oOo.

Shaz made her way into the toilets and looked around for the DI, "Alex, are you in here," she heard the faint sounds of crying and checked under the stalls. She went to the one at the end and knocked, "Alex, I know you're in there, come on open the door."

"Leave me alone," she sobbed.

"Alex, please. Look the Super sent me in, he's concerned about you."

"And whatever he wants he gets," came the bitter response.

"Alex, what's up? I know something's wrong, talk to me. You know you can trust me," well kind of.

"I should never have come up here."

"What?"

"To Manchester, I should never have come. If only I'd known."

"Known what?"

"That he would be here."

"Who?"

Alex fell silent, she had kept her secret for so long and now her whole existence was being threatened. She'd never confided in anyone, the only person that knew the truth was her ex husband and that was only through realisation. "Alex, who?" She heard Shaz ask again. She got up from her seat and opened the door.

She knew she looked terrible from the look on Shaz's face. "Shaz, I have the biggest secret, I've never told anyone."

"Do you want to tell me?"

She nodded, "I can trust you, can't I?" Shaz nodded back, "You see the thing is …"


	5. Everybody needs someone to love

**A/n: Oh my god, sometimes I astound even myself, considering I've just been writing for what seems like a constant 48 hours to get this story out of my head and onto the page. Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews, they are very encouraging, and I think most of you are probably thinking along the same lines as me, haven't kept it as too much of a guarded secret and most of us can do the math. Also had a bit of inspiration from watching said Mr Glenister playing Dobbin in Vanity Fair, hence the need to dress Gene Genie in a frock coat. Hope everyone agrees that it's worth it. Please feel free to read and review.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anyone or anything, unfortunately, but hey ho!**

**Chapter 5 – Everybody needs someone to love**

"So, that's pretty much it in a nutshell, Gene. The names and events you've been picking up on from 1973 are actually people you have been involved with here in some way or another, take a look." Sam handed the file over for Gene to look at, "Sorry it's a bit of a let down, but maybe it's another step toward you remembering your life here."

Gene looked pensive, although his experiences in 1973 seemed very real there was plausibility behind Sam's explanation and he had been remembering more and more recently, people he'd arrested; his first love, the sweet Jenny Hargreaves; his first sexual encounter, Denise and more and more memories of his relationship with his wife. He was even remembering some of the officers, becoming increasingly pleased with his progress, it seemed like the clouds were finally parting. Even Alex was pleased cutting down the number of sessions he was having with her to two a week. Finding himself was one thing, but seeing less of her was quite another.

Not that they'd become great friends but they were better acquainted, she'd even agreed to have coffee with him on one of their sessions the previous week, him blaming it on the need to get out and have some fresh air. They'd found a quiet corner table in the coffee house up the street and were able to talk about things quite freely, they actually seemed to relax with the other's company but, he reasoned, it probably only felt that way because they weren't being imprisoned within the confines of her office.

"I really feel like I'm getting' somewhere, I just wish …" He looked away.

"What?"

Should he say anything? "I still don't remember her."

"Alex?"

Gene nodded, "yes!"

"I'm sure things will start coming back to you, especially after tonight's little reconnaissance mission," Sam said as the door was knocked. "Come in."

"Ah, there you are, Guv'!" Shaz exclaimed, "your costumes for tonight, need a signature." Both Gene and then Sam signed the sheet of paper and gave it back to Shaz.

"Is everything still on for later, Shaz?"

"Yes, Guv'. I'm going around to DI Drake's house with Annie after work and helping them get ready. I'll get some info from Molly on where the photos are kept and then once she's gone to bed," Shaz motioned with her head her intention.

"'Oo's Molly?" Gene asked, turning to Sam.

"Alex's daughter." Sam reiterated. Gene nodded. "Ok, Shaz, so when Alex gets dropped off you can bring us the stuff then, ok?"

"Yes, Guv'. Will do." She left as quickly as she'd arrived.

"Suppose, I'd better get back t' work, Sam. I'll see you in a bit for the rallyin' of the troops."

.oOo.

"Jesus bloody H Christ! What the bloody 'ell 'ave you got me wearin'?" Gene shouted to Sam from within the confines of his bedroom, "I knew they wore these frock coats but what 'bout the rest of it."

Sam walked through, buttoning up the cuffs of his shirt before pulling the waistcoat over his torso. "I don't know what you're so worried about; at least you've got the height to carry it off. Look at me, this shirt is way too big."

"Do the waistcoat up, that'll 'elp. 'Ow the 'ell do you tie these bloody cravats?"

"Hang on," Sam said, beginning to button the waistcoat and going back into his room. "They sent over instructions for that." He was back within a minute and the two of them tied each other's as best they could. "I think I'll take them with me," Sam picked up the instructions and put them in his waistcoat pocket, "the ladies might have a better idea of tying them than us."

"Good idea," Gene retorted, looking at his reflection in the full length mirror that took up one door of the wardrobe, 'not bad,' he thought.

"Handsome brute!" Sam shouted from the hallway. "You ready?"

"Yeah, you?"

"Yes, let's go and get the ladies."

.oOo.

"'Ow the 'ell did women used t' do this everyday," Annie asked as she crammed her body into the dress, her cleavage all too evident as the empire line of the dress pushed her breasts up and, surprisingly, supported them.

"If you stopped fidgeting for a sec you'd realise how beautiful you look. And I told you you wouldn't need a bra. He's gonna die when he sees you."

"Shaz, I'm sure Sam doesn't like me like that. Besides he's only just split up with Maya."

"From what I hear, they were over a long time ago," Shaz gossiped, hoping to encourage Annie a bit, "besides I've seen the little glances he's sent your way." She smiled perceptively.

Annie stepped forward, looking at herself in the bathroom mirror. With the hair, make up and now dress she felt as if she'd been transported back in time nearly two hundred years. "Was that the doorbell, Shaz?" She asked nervously.

Shaz stepped out onto the landing at the same time as Molly, who ran down the stairs to open the front door. She spied Alex sitting at her dressing table touching up and preening herself. "You look beautiful too."

"Thanks, Shaz."

Shaz stepped into the bedroom, "are you alright?"

"I'm fine, just a little nervous."

"I'm sure he's as nervous as you." She noticed Annie stood in the doorway, "I'm sure they're both as nervous." She smiled attempting to calm down the two women. "I'll see you both downstairs then." She left them to it. Once she had descended the stairs she walked into the living room finding the two men in their finery, both nervously awaiting their respective partner. Sam was stood looking through the DVD collection whilst Gene was talking animatedly with Molly. "God, don't you two scrub up well!"

Gene looked up first and smiled reservedly, she noticed he didn't exactly look very comfortable but he did looked devilishly handsome, Alex was certainly in for a treat. And as for Annie, if she and Sam didn't start kindling a fire this evening then she would want to know why.

She heard Molly's chattering, "so you're Detective Superintendent Hunt?" Shaz saw him nod. "Mum's told me about you."

"All good stuff, I 'ope."

"Yeah, she wouldn't admit to it but I think she likes you."

"Really?"

"Yeah, do you like her?"

Gene nodded, "Yeah, I like 'er."

"I like you, too."

"Thanks."

Molly got up from her seat excited to see everyone's reactions as she noticed Annie and her mother coming down the stairs. Annie walked through the door into the living room first. She stood in the middle of the room awaiting any kind of response. Sam just looked at her in awe, he knew she was beautiful but he'd never imagined this. His eyes skimmed over the pale blue silk that covered her body, the short sleeves were attached onto a bodice that had been cut in a 'v' to her cleavage, showing just the tiniest glimpse of what she had to offer. His eyes rested on her face, taking in the curls that were amassed on top of her head with a satin ribbon wound through the tiny plaits that had helped to secure the style in place. The blue of her eyes were accented by the colour of the fabric and the light touches of lilac that had been applied to her eyelids. Her cheeks were rosy and her lips were neutral and he thought her very stunning. He couldn't help but smile.

She wetted her lips in response, the attraction between them all too evident as she took in the sight of him before her. His medium frame was subtly hidden beneath the costume and he stood up proudly under her watchful gaze. The colours matched, his waistcoat was of a similar colour to her dress and he wore a navy frock coat over the top, she reached the ends of his arms where the cuffs of his shirt were visible over his hands before raking back up to the white cravat visible at his neck, what she wouldn't give to touch him there right now. She smiled, hiding her nervousness.

"You look gorgeous, luv. Come on, Sam; give the lady your arm." Gene said, trying to break the tension and growing impatient, he wanted to see Alex; if Annie could look this good then what the hell did Alex have in store for him.

"Come on mum," Molly encouraged, waiting for her mum to walk through the door.

Alex took a couple of deep breaths before walking into the front room, needing to lean on the door frame when she took in the sight of Gene in his costume. 'Why did he always look so good in dark colours?' She thought as she steadied her nerve and ventured further forward. His eyes shone at her appraisal, as she noticed the black trousers and frock coat that covered the steel grey satin waistcoat. She too had noticed the white of the cuffs and shirt collar deciding that she would love to find some excuse to venture beneath them but knowing she'd never have the nerve to ask. She began shaking her head.

"What?" Gene frowned.

"Who told you to tie your cravat like that," she looked over to Sam, "neither of them are right!"

"Well we had these instructions …" Gene started as Sam pulled them out of his pocket.

"They weren't very clear," Sam continued.

Alex walked over to Sam and pulled the cravat out gently tying it as it should be, "that's better." She turned back to Gene, walking back to him and mirroring the movements she had carried out with Sam's tie. The only problem was, with the way Gene was looking at her she had no option but to do things slowly, she had to keep herself in check, they had a job to do and she was finding it difficult to resist the urge of grabbing his hand and taking him to her bedroom right then, regardless of who was actually stood in her house.

Gene relished Alex's touch as she slowly undid the cravat and began to tie it up as it should be, her nimble fingers gently touching his skin, sending shockwaves through him with every spark. He had already had a good view of her profile in the light golden dress, with terracotta piping, the round neck giving him a clear view of what she had to offer, as he now found himself looking down his nose at her and right down her cleavage. He gulped, the swell of her breasts only too well evident from this angle, his temperature rising from the small glimpses he was allowing himself. And what he wouldn't have given to run his hands up into her hair and tug at the curled tendrils in order to free them from the updo that was similar to Annie's, apart from the small flowers that had been delicately woven into her crown. As with Annie, Alex's make up was subtle with golden browns that had been expertly applied to her lids helping to bring out the amber and chocolate hues of her iris' that he knew so well. Her lips and cheeks were like rubies with the reddish colour applied thereon. "All done, Gene." She said quietly noticing his assault of her face, her cheeks reddening further under his gaze.

He gave her his arm, "shall we go?" She nodded taking it and walking with him from the room. She stopped abruptly and turned to her daughter, releasing her grip on Gene's arm momentarily and bringing her daughter into a hug. "Not a minute after 9, ok?"

Molly merely nodded, continuing to smile at the vision of her mother holding onto Gene's arm. They did look good together. And so did Annie and Sam. "Hope you all have a nice time," Molly said to the two retreating couples, "and no hanky panky!"

"What 'ave you been teachin' 'er?" Gene teased Alex, as they walked toward the car.

Alex shook her head and shrugged her shoulders, "Wise beyond her years, that one!"

"Like 'er mother?"

Alex turned her head up to Gene, her eyes sparkling, "no, more like her father."

.oOo.

Shaz looked at her watch, a little after 10, she quickly went to the bathroom and picked up the bottle of shampoo that was evidently Alex's, the other was covered in dollies and strawberries so assumed that to be Molly's. She poured a little into the small bottle that she had in her pocket and then took a few pictures of the bottle with her phone.

She retraced her way back down stairs and to the cupboard, she'd ascertained from Molly, held the family photographs. She found a couple of boxes and began scanning through; thankfully finding that Alex was organised, the dates of each picture written on the back in pencil. Going to the computer workstation she was able to copy the pictures and put them back exactly where she found them putting the neatly folded copies into her jacket pocket.

She hated herself, her job was done, but she couldn't help feeling like she'd betrayed Alex in some small way. She couldn't wait to pass the info that she had over then her involvement would be finished. She switched on the TV and turned to the music channels, she might not have played a major part in tonight's proceedings but she did hope that everything would end up the way it should. Maybe then she could concentrate on landing a man for herself and she knew exactly which one she wanted.

.oOo.

So far the evening had been quiet, in fact, it had been that quiet and uneventful that the respective couples believed they were either at the wrong party or business at this one was being conducted in a whiter than white manner.

"Perhaps we just don't look rich enough?" Sam said, wondering if this whole evening was going to be a complete waste of time, money and resources.

"Why don't you two take a break for half an hour," Gene said to Sam and Annie, "me an' Boll's," he watched her scowl at him, "will look over thin's for a while an' then you can relieve us."

"Ok, is that alright for you Annie?" She nodded, and soon he was escorting her from the building and out into the gardens. He found a bench for them and motioned for her to sit next to him. "You know, the exterior of the building and the grounds here were used as the backdrop for Mr Darcy's estate in the BBC adaptation of Pride and Prejudice."

"Yeah, I read that somewhere. It's beautiful isn't it?" Annie asked, still nervous with the effect that Sam was having upon her.

Despite the warmth of the late September evening Sam felt Annie shiver next to him. Instinctively his arm went around her shoulders whilst his other hand found its way into her lap where her own were lying. Her hands reached for his, closing around it and cocooning it, caressing it with slow movements form her fingers and thumbs as she grazed the digits over his warm flesh. His eyes closed as he sucked in a breath, his heart rate increasing with the merest of touches. "Yes," he finally managed, "like you!"

She turned her head to look at him, both sets of features palely lit by the moonlight. "Really?" She shyly asked, unable to comprehend his admiring look. He nodded, his usual slight smile opening up for her as she began to understand what his expression was telling her.

The arm around her shoulders snaked back toward him, stopping momentarily as he finally allowed his free hand to cup her cheek and caress the soft skin that now lay underneath it. She closed her eyes revelling in his touch, as he moved his hand over her neck and chin and allowed the pad of his thumb to delicately brush over the swell of her lips. They parted slightly in anticipation, Annie praying that Sam would finally close the gap between them and give her the one thing she needed. She didn't have to wait long.

Slowly Sam bent his head toward her knowing that he had to have her, he'd known for a while that he'd wanted her but with everything that had been going on in his home life he hadn't felt it fair to involve Annie. But now it was different, Maya had moved out of the flat and taken up a position with a force near Liverpool. The flat had been sold and he was in the process of looking for a new place to live.

He pushed thoughts of his past to the back of his head focussing purely on Annie and the future, allowing his thumb to skim her lips again before finally crushing his mouth onto hers and gently caressing her lips with his own. He decided to take things slowly, making unhurried and tender movements in order to keep this lovely creature from running away from him. They had time for stronger stuff later, when they were both ready. In fact, he believed, they had the rest of their lives.

.oOo.

Alex and Gene stood at the top of the steps outside the imposing entranceway and looked over the paved formal courtyard. "Would you like t' take a stroll?" Gene asked.

"Ok," Alex took his arm and they walked across the yard, under the archway, around the beacon lit drive and out through the iron gates. The moon touched its ethereal glow on 'The Cage', a large square tower off to their right and they silently decided to beat a path to it over the craggy moorland.

Once they reached the tower they circled it, searching its façade and the parkland beyond as a means of something to do. The silence was eerie and Alex couldn't take it anymore. "How are your memories doing? Sam mentioned to me that things are starting to fall back into place now."

"Yeah, things are ok, I'm startin' t' see things a lot more clearly now an' images of 1973 are givin' way to when the actual events occurred, so thin's are on the mend."

"Do you remember anything about us?"

"No," he lied, "should I?"

"Not necessarily, we only knew one another briefly. We were both training at Bramshill at the same time."

"Oh, trainin', eh?"

"Yes," she smiled; it seemed she would be safe for another night at least. She knew that her deadline was fast approaching but she still couldn't tell him, not yet.

"Can I just say Alex, that you look extremely beautiful this evenin'."

"Charmer!" She prodded his arm. "Not that you look that bad yourself. I was hoping to have the opportunity of taking the piss out of you tonight but I can honestly say that you do look devastatingly handsome."

"Devastatingly handsome. Mmm, quite like that compliment. Thank you."

"My pleasure."

"Actually, I think the pleasure is all mine. Bein' able to walk into that party tonight with the most dazzlin' creature upon my arm made me feel worthy, like I were meant t' be there."

She turned away from him, knowing that he wouldn't be able to see her flushed expression in just the moonlight but trying to save herself from any unwanted embarrassment all the same. "You know, the tower was built as a hunting lodge originally …"

"Alex?" He asked quietly.

"… and then they used it as a prison for poachers."

"Yeah, I know 'bout the tower. Alex?" He stepped forward, bringing his hands up to catch her elbows and pulling her to him, his hands then finding their way around her waist and over her stomach. She hitched her breath, the sensations he was evoking with his touch nearly causing her to explode.

"Gene?"

"Alex, I want you!"

"You do?"

"Yes," he whipped her around so that she was facing him. "But I need t' know 'ow you feel 'bout me, see I 'ave this feelin' that you want me too, but unless you tell me then I can't do anythin' 'bout it."

"What about your wife?"

"Alex, my wife 'as been dead a long time."

"Yes, but you love her so much."

"An' I always will, there will always be a piece of my 'eart that is totally 'er's, but that don't mean I can't love anyone else."

Her eyes found his in the moonlight, and even though they seemed grey in the effervescent glow she could see that his desire wasn't hidden. "I want you, too. But there's somethin' I should tell you."

"Not tonight, don't tell me tonight." He crushed his mouth upon hers, seeking the warmth that he so sorely needed from her, never wanting to let her go. She responded in kind giving herself up to him. Neither of them said another word until they'd satiated their respective needs atop the hill behind the tower, away from prying eyes.


	6. Who's the daddy?

**A/n: Another chapter for you all to enjoy. Hopefully it's going the way you expected and it will keep the reviews coming. Thanks again for reading. Please feel free to read and review.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anyone or anything, unfortunately, but hey ho!**

**Chapter 6 – Who's the daddy?**

"Gene?" Alex asked, knowing that she had to tell him everything right now before things got decidedly out of hand.

"Shh!" He barked; then, realising he may have been a bit abrupt, lent in and gently pressed his lips to hers. He got up, composing himself and rushed around to the other side of 'The Cage'. The rumble of tyres could be heard driving up through the park before he actually saw the radial movements of the blue lights. He rushed back to Alex, who was busy rearranging her dress, and smiled at the picture of her attempting to hitch up her knickers with the mounds of petticoat material making the task virtually impossible. "Come on, 'old up your skirt. I got you into this mess I may as well 'elp you out of it, too."

A shiver ricocheted through her body as she felt his warm hands pull the offending item up her legs and over her hips. "Shouldn't that be the other way around, you helped me out of them and now you're helping me back into them." She smiled sweetly.

"Either way, you still dropped 'em without even the slightest whiff of any Bolly, Bolly!" She whopped him on the arm, her face smirking. "Ouch!" He exclaimed playfully, "come on, we'd best get back, I think somethin' may be goin' down."

"And what gives you that idea?" She asked, as he grabbed hold of her hand and pulled her around the building before pointing down toward the gate.

"That's what gives me that idea." He let out, sarcastically. They quickly descended the hill pulling out warrant cards as they went, "where the bloody 'ell did you pull that from?"

"Wouldn't you like to know," she shot back at him, "needless to say, nowhere you've already put your hands this evening, sir!"

He shot her a smile, "does that mean I still may get a chance to 'andle the rest of you this evening?" His question was left hanging as they reached the uniformed force of the Cheshire Constabulary, seeking out the superior officer and showing their badges. "What's 'appening?"

"Got a call from DCI Tyler, he's been approached by a Mr Thomas Bruce and he and DC Cartwright have gone into conference with them. We're just here for back up."

"We need t' get back in."

"I'd go around the back if I were you." The sergeant explained, pointing his finger.

Gene nodded, before following the path around the building to the left. A security light came on as they rounded the corner. "Alex? Come here."

"Gene, I don't think this is exactly the time or the place."

"No, it's not that," he pulled her to him, allowing his fingers to go to her hair and gently brush through the tangles. Tiny blades of cut grass fell onto her shoulders and over her chest, tenderly he smoothed them away. He turned her around by her shoulders with his hands making sure that she looked presentable finally wetting his fingers with some of his saliva and rubbing at a mascara mark that shouldn't have found its way to her cheek. "That's better, couldn't let you back in there lookin' like I'd just shagged the life out of you."

"But you did just shag the life out of me."

"Yeah, don't want 'em all knowin' though do I, especially our colleagues. Alex I want this to work between us. I don't want 'em bastards ruinin' anythin'."

She understood, if anyone was going to ruin anything it was going to be her anyway. She nodded, taking his hand in hers and gently kissing it before releasing her hold. "Just a second then," she combed her fingers through his hair making sure that every strand was back in place.

"Ready," he smiled.

"Ready!" She nodded.

They wound their way through the garden and down by the lake, finding their way back into the house and into the party. Gene sidled up to Ray, asking him what was going on and taking two glasses of champagne, giving one to Alex when he reclaimed his position next to her. "Ray's just told me that Sam an' Annie went upstairs with both the Bruce brothers about 15 minutes ago. They're supposed t' be showing them some charity video, I suppose they're using that t' pull at the old 'eart strings an' get people t' part with their money."

"It would seem that that is the way to go these days. Pander to people's emotional side in order to get what they want out of them. Any plans?"

"If they're not back in 'alf 'our we're t' go an' find 'em! Sam's been wired, so we should get someat good!"

"You said that Sam and Annie went up with Thomas and Marcus Bruce. Where's Tanya?"

"Think we should go an' 'ave a look?"

"Yes, let's mingle. What are you doing?" She asked as she felt Gene's hand slip gently onto the curve of her behind.

He lowered his head, his mouth by her ear, "just makin' sure that everyone knows you're mine."

"Oh," she responded, taking his hand and leading him further into the room. Stopping suddenly she turned to face him, closing the gap between them instantly and snaking her arms around his neck. "There are better ways," she felt his arms reach around her waist, both hands now resting on her behind.

Her hands went into his hair, her fingers lightly forcing his head down to meet hers. "Alex?"

"Even posh people snog, Gene," she said reaching up to him and allowing her lips to find his, their kiss passionate. No one was going to spoil what they had, no one would dare to. When they finally came up for air they looked around expecting to see an audience of watching eyes, only actually finding two pairs, that of Ray and Chris. "Tanya is standing in the doorway behind you; care to dance, Gene?"

He understood her meaning and they turned on the spot in time with the music, "Oh yeah, she's lookin' around, lookin' for someone. She's found them. Movin' toward the armchairs in the corner, she's talkin' to some bloke. Wait, that's …"

"Who?"

"Michael Binmore. Thought 'e were buried in scrubs years ago." Gene caught Ray's attention, whose surprised face complimented his own. "If 'e knows I'm 'ere."

"Don't worry, I'll sort him out, you go and have a word with Ray. Is he dangerous?"

"Yeah, very! Alex, take care." He lent down kissing her again; she'd missed those most, his kisses, the way his lips would seemingly massage her soul with their intensely loving behaviour. Throughout the mess of her personal life only two things had been constant, her love of her daughter and the feelings that this man had the power to evoke from within her.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. Just promise me you'll be there if I need you."

"I'll never be too far away, I promise." She knew he meant what he'd said.

She strolled off toward the now vacant figure of Michael Binmore, looking back once to confirm that he was there, somewhere, watching and waiting. "Excuse me, Mr Binmore isn't it?" She sat down on the nearby chaise longue, leaning over the arm of the chair provocatively.

"Yes, my dear, what can I do for you?"

"Actually, it's more a question of what I can do for you."

"Really? Surprise me!"

She lent across and whispered in his ear, whatever she'd said had the desired effect on the man and the next thing Gene knew they were heading across the room toward him, arm in arm. She was using her charms extremely effectively, not that Gene was entirely happy about it, but it was working. Binmore was seemingly putty in her hands.

Gene and Ray followed at a discreet distance watching the couple walk through the main corridor of the house and into one of the anterooms that lined it. Once the door had been closed behind them, Gene quickly crossed the distance, pressing his ear to the door. Muffled conversation could be heard, the tinkle of the crystal glasses, her pleasant little laugh as Binmore obviously amused her with his chatter. Everything went quiet momentarily and then there were sighs and moans, what was she doing? He could hear furniture moving, did Binmore like it rough?

The next sound Gene heard made him sick to his stomach, the sound of skin on skin as someone, Gene assumed to be Binmore, hit the other. He had to hold on just for a few seconds more. The final straw came, a table had broken her fall, and glass shattered, wood splintered and a body fell hard. Gene saw red.

He wasted no more time; he rounded on the door, brought his foot up to the lock and kicked out. The door flung open, Gene and Ray disappeared into the room. A shocked Binmore looked up from his position on the floor, wiping blood away from the cut on his forehead with a handkerchief. Panic set in, where was she? He turned around and smiled, she was leaning up against the huge dominating fireplace, her back against the marble pillars trying to regain her breath, her hair was even more ruffled than the way he'd left it with his earlier assault on her and there was a long rip in the skirt of her dress. "Knew those self defence classes would come in handy one day." She joked. "And I really don't think I'll get the deposit back on the dress." He laughed heartily, only turning away briefly to see Ray cuff Binmore before turning back to her.

"What am I goin' t' charge 'im with?" Ray asked.

"How about demanding money with menaces, the evidence is in the top drawer of the desk." Alex pointed out, "he was only too willing to show me when I asked him how big his assets were."

"An' you cover bein'?" Gene couldn't help but ask.

"Wills and probate, of course!" Alex said, watching Ray take away Binmore. She watched Gene sidle over to her with the biggest grin she thought she'd ever seen adorn his face. She teased him, "I can't imagine what 'you' were thinking of." She waggled her fingers.

Gene grabbed out at her fingers in mid-waggle, pulling her arms down to her sides. "After our little display earlier on, I think you can." Gene responded taking her in his arms and holding her close, he just wanted to know that she was safe. "Don't ever let me get you angry."

"Why not? It's so much more fun making up afterwards." She winked at him, knowing that he would get her meaning.

.oOo.

"I had hoped to get you into bed tonight, Annie, but this wasn't quite how I imagined it." Sam said, attempting to lighten the mood.

Annie sat in silence, confused by his statement. Was he trying to make her feel better or was he really intent on sleeping with her so quickly into their relationship. "I'm not sure I know what you mean, not sure I want t'." She said with abhorrence.

'Shit!' Sam mentally kicked himself; if he could've moved his feet he'd have actually done it. "I'm sorry." He looked across to her but her face was hidden away from him. They both had had their hands and ankles tied together, then they had each been tied to an opposite corner of the four poster bed that they were now sitting upon. "Annie, look at me please?" She looked up, her bright smile gone, a grim frown in its place. "I'm sorry for being so insensitive, I was just trying to make light of the situation."

Her eyes found his, searching them for his explanation. "I'm not easy, you know!"

"I know, that's part of your attraction to me, oh God, I'm so sorry. I really like you, Annie; I suppose I've really put my foot in my mouth this time, haven't I?"

She mulled over his words, he meant well that was all, he only ever meant well. He was a good man, she knew that, she'd just thought that he'd want to take things slowly not rush headlong into something that neither would have any control over initially and then crash and burn so quickly afterward. She liked him too; in fact she'd liked him a lot for far too long, secretly wishing from afar that one day he would want her instead of Maya. "No, you haven't it's just that …"

"Yes?"

"I'm an old fashioned girl at 'eart, Sam," he nodded his head, "I like t' know I'm really in love with someone before I actually show 'em." His heart exploded with joy, her simple words had made him feel like he was standing on the highest tower declaring his love for her. "Besides I've waited along time for this, I just think we should take our time."

"How long?"

"Sorry?"

"How long have you waited for this?"

"For a relationship with one of the best men in the world?" She asked anxiously. He nodded, smiling. "All my life!"

"Oh, Annie. I don't know what to say."

"Then don't say anythin', I've liked you for three an' a 'alf years an' I never expected anythin' to 'appen between us. I 'oped but never expected. Then, when you kissed me I couldn't believe my luck," she smiled at the thought, a faraway look in her eye as she remembered the initial contact between them.

"Did you enjoy it?"

"Yes, very much. In fact, I can still feel your lips," she sighed, "your breath minglin' with mine, your tongue …"

"Stop, please don't say anything more. For someone so innocent you know how to turn a guy on."

"I never said I were innocent, I just said I wanted us t' take our time."

"Then do me a favour and don't talk like that again until you are ready to show me just how much you love me, got it," he scalded playfully.

"Ok! Just wished they'd tied us up together, at least I could get a repeat performance then."

"God, I have a feeling that you're going to drive me wild, in more ways than one. I don't think you realise the power you actually have over me."

"That's what you think."

"Annie, please!"

"Sorry, do you think they'll realise we're missing soon?"

"I hope so." 'Just not too soon,' he thought, trying to think of anything that would restrain his awakening arousal.

From outside the door to the room they were locked in they heard some shouting and screaming before the Bruce's were obviously overpowered and Gene's thick Manc accent was heard over the commotion, "where the bloody 'ell are they?" Soon, uniform were in the room untying Sam's bound limbs, once he was free he got to Annie as quickly as he could taking over the job from the officer that had been helping her. The last thing he wanted was to see Annie hurt.

"Are you ok?" He whispered as he got her out of the last of the ropes. She flung her arms about his neck in response, whispering to him that she was.

"A job well done then, Sammy boy!" Gene exclaimed as he watched Sam pull Annie up from the bed and into his awaiting embrace. It seemed like it hadn't just been Alex and himself that had shared an intimate moment and he wasn't about to let this obvious display go to waste. "See you both in the car."

He left them to it, grabbing Alex's hand and walking from the building with her. "Shame about the dress."

"I'm sure I can do something with it," Alex said, "I got an A for sewing at school."

"Don't doubt that, bet you got an A in every subject."

"Not every subject, but I did get an A+ in homemaking." She squeezed his hand, earning a laugh from her joke.

They'd got to his car by this time and he whirled her around so that her bottom was resting on the front nearside wing. He lent into her pushing her back onto the bonnet, kissing her neck and the exposed skin above her breasts, "Mmm, I can safely say that I'd add an extra couple pluses on that grade if I were appraisin' you."

.oOo.

Gene had asked Sam to drive, Annie sat by his side in the passenger seat as he drove the black BMW homeward. Gene settled into the back seat, Alex safely tucked into his side as he continued laying kisses over her head and stroking her exposed arms with his hands.

They rounded the corner to Alex's street and when Sam pulled up outside her house, Gene walked her up to her front door and inside. Shaz came out, handing Sam the bottle and pictures before getting into her own car and driving home. "What's that?" Annie asked Sam as he reached over into the back and placed the items on the seat.

"Some items that are hopefully going to help Gene remember Alex." Sam simply stated.

"What do you mean? Help the Guv' remember Alex?"

"Annie, I shouldn't be telling you this, do you promise you won't let on that you know," she nodded, "Alex and Gene have met before, in 1994 to be exact. They had an affair at Bramshill when they were both there training and then she got married to another man. But Gene doesn't remember a thing."

"And those items will 'elp because?"

"He has a couple of visions that he can't quite work out, visions he thought were of him and Becky, his wife. However, he and I both believe they're actually of him and Alex. And she won't tell him about their relationship for some reason. I've given her an ultimatum, either she tells him what happened by next Friday or I do."

"Sam, don't you think you're playin' with fire 'ere. Alex obviously 'as 'er reasons for not tellin' 'im and they seem so 'appy at the moment."

"More reason for her to tell him then don't you think? Besides no relationship should be built on a lie regardless of how happy they both seem. Trust me, I know from bitter experience." They sat in companionable silence until they noticed Gene was coming back to the car.

He got in and noticed the items on the seat. "Shaz leave these, did she?" Sam nodded, "take me 'ome then, Sam, and then get Annie 'ome, eh? Think you two deserve a bit of time alone."

"Yeah, is that ok Annie?" She nodded and smiled bit kept silent, she didn't like what he was trying to do but she couldn't say anything either, not whilst Gene was there anyway. She just hoped that she could perhaps influence the situation in some way.

When they pulled up outside of Gene's house he got out and before he closed the door, he said, "just be careful with 'er!"

They watched him go into the house with the bottle and pictures in his left hand. "Was 'e talkin' 'bout me or the car?" Annie asked.

"Knowing Gene, both!"

.oOo.

Gene went into the kitchen and made himself a mug of coffee, pulling off his coat and waistcoat and throwing them over a chair. He pulled at the shirttails like Alex had done earlier, undoing the cravat from around his neck and opening up some of the buttons at the neck. His appearance may have had the desired effect on Alex but after a few hours the costume was quite uncomfortable.

Taking his coffee, the bottle and pictures into the living room he sat in the middle of the sofa. Unexpectedly, he was nervous. He apprehensively opened the top of the bottle, undoing the lid and bringing the neck of the bottle to his nose so that he could smell the liquid. "Blackberries," he said, "bloody blackberries." He smiled, opening up the pictures his apprehension now gone. The first was a picture of the bottle which Shaz had obviously photographed with her phone and downloaded for him. He didn't recognise it but the smell was uncanny.

"Christ on a bike," his eyes were wide from looking at the first picture, the date read 08/03/94, and it was a picture of Alex in jeans and a t-shirt holding her knees up the her chest and smiling at the camera. Her hair was thick brown waves and it fell half way down her back. He traced the waves with his fingers before moving on.

The next one was of her with a group of friends, Shaz had transposed the information from the photograph, and he skimmed over the written words. 'Toby and me, our engagement, 01/01/94. He couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy as he looked at a man with his arms around Alex's shoulders, their friends huddled around them. She was wearing a floating skirted dress with a small box jacket over the top, stilettos on her feet. Her hair was up away from her face and she didn't look dissimilar from how she had looked that evening when he'd first seen her walk into her living room.

The third picture was of her lying on a bed wearing nothing but a satin nightdress with spaghetti straps over her shoulders in a blush pink. Her hands were lovingly covering a bump; she was obviously pregnant with Molly. He thought he'd never seen her looking lovelier deciding that the old adage was definitely true, pregnant women did seem to glow. Alex was stunning pregnant, she was sexy too. He read the date – 11/12/04 – only 9 weeks to go. He assumed until she had the baby, she would have had her in February '95.

But it was the last photograph that astounded him the most, looking back from the picture was not only Alex's brown orbs but the blue of his own. Shaz had found evidence of him actually knowing Alex. They looked so incredibly happy, so how was it that they weren't together? They were dressed in togas at a party by the looks of the decorations that were hung from the ceiling above their heads. The date read 07/05/94. Wait, he knew his brain wasn't like lightening but women were pregnant for 40 weeks weren't they? He counted back from February that put the conception in May sometime.

He got up from his seat and opened the laptop that sat on the dining table, waiting for it to buzz into life. Once ready he opened up the calendar and found the 11th December 1994 counting back 31 weeks from that date. He stopped the cursor over the date he landed on, highlighting it, and opened the folder that lay on the table from Sam and his earlier discussion on when he had been at Bramshill with Alex. He had been there from the 2nd to the 14th of May 1994; the date he landed on was the 8th, "right in the bloody middle!"


	7. What do we do next?

**A/n: Next instalment for you so I hope you all enjoy. Have taken a small amount of artistic licence with the eye bit (you'll see) so please don't burn me for it. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews, keep 'em coming. Please feel free to read and review.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anyone or anything, unfortunately, but hey ho!**

**Chapter 7 – What do we do next?**

Gene looked up from his glass as he heard the key in the lock, Sam was back. He saw the door to the living room open and Sam stop in the open doorway. "What the hell happened in here? Looks like you've been robbed."

"Robbed, yeah, you could say that but perhaps not in the conventional sense of the word." Gene kicked out at a pile of photographs scattering them.

"Gene, what's going on?"

"Oh, just makin' some enquiries into me life, Sam. You know the kind, those that make you sit up an' think 'bout thin's."

"I'm not following."

"Well, didn't you ever question your life an' the direction it were goin' in before you and Maya split up?"

"Constantly. I don't think there wasn't a minute of every day for about 3 months when I didn't weigh up my relationship with her and whether we were being fair on one another still being in it. I take it this is about Alex?" He spied an uncovered bit of the sofa and sat on it, something telling him that he was in for an even longer night than he anticipated. As if knowing this, Gene passed over the scotch. Sam found a glass and poured himself some.

"Yeah," Gene handed the pictures to Sam that Shaz had handed over earlier. He scanned over them and looked back over to his friend. "Well? Notice anythin' funny?"

"Not really, they're very nice family pictures that we shouldn't technically have. And this one certainly shows that you two knew one another."

"Look at the dates, Shaz transposed the information from each photo onto the scanned pictures."

Sam checked them off mentally, so was that the secret Alex was hiding. "Are you thinking then that …?"

Gene cut him off, "Molly is mine? Yeah, that's exactly what I'm thinkin'."

"Shit! I never thought that that could be it."

"What do you mean?"

"I confronted her about it, a couple of weeks ago. It was the same day you first called her Bolly and I had to remind you where we were with a swift elbow in your rib cage. I took the information I'd found out about the people you'd remembered and how they fitted into this mad cap life you'd enjoyed in 1973, to her. Eventually we got around to talking about how you and Alex knew one another and that I thought she should tell you. I'd already known about the two of you actually sleeping together, she'd already told me that by the time you'd decided to walk in on us in my office and I think she may have told me the rest if you hadn't interrupted in the way that you did.

"Anyway, she tells me that she can't tell you, not yet. I tell her to stop being so selfish because not knowing is driving you mad. She then tells me that you hurt her, that you didn't fight for her, didn't do anything. Says you left her to 'endure a loveless marriage and a messy divorce'. So, I tell her she has three weeks otherwise I'm going to tell you everything I know."

"Hmm, she was goin' t' tell me earlier you know, but I stopped 'er. Twice."

"So what was all this in aid of?" Sam motioned to the photo's that lay strewn over every available surface.

"I wanted t' see if I 'ad anythin', a picture, a note, anythin' that could explain why she couldn't tell me she were pregnant with me child."

"You're being a bit presumptuous aren't you? Molly might not actually be yours."

"The dates fit!"

"But she was engaged, to Toby." Sam picked up the picture of the engagement party and showed it to Gene like evidence in a court room.

Gene sat up to retrieve the magnifying glass that he had searched for earlier, throwing it over to Sam. "That's another reason the room's a mess, I were lookin' for that. Take a look, Sam."

"What am I looking at exactly?"

"Toby. 'Is eyes."

"This isn't a very good copy."

"No, but take a look at some of the other's, there is a clear distinction between colours wouldn't you say?"

"I suppose, so this would make him brown eyed. As is Alex."

"An' did you notice Molly's?" Sam shook his head, he'd been too intent on seeing Annie to notice anything like that but then he'd had no reason to look in the first place had he. "They're blue!" Gene confirmed.

"And, if I remember correctly, two parents with brown eyes don't usually have children with blue eyes, do they?"

Gene shook his head. Sam watched Gene move over to the printer and take some paper from it, he retraced his steps handing them back to Sam, "from police records, meet Toby an' Molly Drake." The pictures were much clearer, "so unless Drake slept with other men besides me over those few days at Bramshill, which I don't believe she did, then I guess I'm Molly's father."

"How do you feel about that?"

"Bloody fantastic, 'ow the 'ell do you think I bloody feel. I feel like I've been punched in the gut by a ten tonne weight." Sam looked over to Gene noticing that he seemed decidedly frayed around the edges, "why did she never tell me?"

"Perhaps she did and you didn't listen, she wouldn't have known she was pregnant right away would she? Or perhaps she had no way of contacting you although she said you 'dropped her like a lead balloon', so that seems unlikely. What are you going to do?"

Gene shrugged, "don't know, confront 'er I suppose. Once I've found the courage t' speak t' 'er 'bout it that is. First though, I'm goin' t' finish that bottle. Care t' join me?"

.oOo.

Alex hummed quietly along with the radio as she finished making herself look presentable. She'd had a text message from Gene asking if he could come over and have a talk so after some begging and pleading had managed to get Molly invited to a sleep over with some of her new friends. She'd gone the whole hog, a long languid bath with a rejuvenating face mask, the hour and a half decision on what to wear, the careful application of make up and the creative styling of her hair. She stood in front of her mirror taking in her profile, "God I hope he likes it."

Too anxious to do anything that would suitably pass the time until he arrived, she walked around the house cleaning up and tidying. Repositioning family pictures and making sure there was no visible dust on the shelving. The doorbell rang and she jumped, her heart pounding in her chest and her hand visibly shaking as she reached up to the Yale lock and opened the door. If it hadn't been for the fact that she was still holding onto the door she knew she would have buckled, he looked absolutely gorgeous, dressed in a pair of dark denim jeans and a thin maroon v-necked sweater. A black leather jacket completed the outfit with a pair of black leather trainers.

She stood back into the hall, "come in, please." He smiled and stepped in. "Can I take your jacket," he shrugged it off and handed it over, their fingers clashed and electricity shook through them both as she took the coat and put it on a hook. "Would you like a drink?" She asked.

"Ok, what you got?"

"Tea, coffee, orange squash. Unless you're after something stronger and then I could probably find some vodka or whisky."

"Tea'll be ok for now."

She was still shaking as she walked into the kitchen and busied herself in making two mugs of tea. He stood in the doorway, leaning against the frame, watching her. "Is Molly 'ere?"

"No, she's at a friend's. Having a sleep over."

"Oh," Gene remarked, "getting' on with 'er new friends then is she?"

Alex considered the question; she thought he'd have said something about the fact that they would have the house to themselves all night not about what Molly was getting up to. He hadn't even made a pass at her yet, not that she'd really given him the opportunity to. "Yes, something like that. How do you take your tea?"

"White, but quite strong, one sugar."

"Would you like to go into the lounge?" He nodded, taking his proffered tea and moving into the other room. Alex couldn't help but watch him move in front of her, he really didn't know what he did to her, what he had always done. He took a seat on the sofa noticing her appreciative looks and waiting for her to join him. She sat next to him, putting her mug on the table in front of her. He followed suit. "Your text said you wanted to talk?"

"Yeah, 'bout last night."

Oh God, was he going to tell her that it had been a mistake, that what had happened should never have happened. "What about last night?" She asked fearfully.

Gene's hand went up to her cheek involuntarily, tracing small circles over it with his thumb. He'd noticed that she had taken a lot of time over her appearance, evidently for him. And, he had to admit, she looked incredibly beautiful, maybe after he'd tackled her they could salvage something of their relationship and even start over. "I really enjoyed it, I really enjoyed you. But you wanted t' tell me somethin' an' I wouldn't let you would I? What was it?"

Alex looked away, she'd hoped that he wouldn't remember, hoped that they could've just carried on from where they left off but obviously he wasn't going to let her get away with it, so here went nothing. "It's about us, from before." He nodded, "from when we met at Bramshill. We had a relationship, a sexual relationship."

"Well, I didn't bloody think it were tea an' biscuits!"

"You knew?"

"Kind of. I told you about the visions of me an' the wife, only it weren't 'er, couldn't 'ave been. See I found out that 'er shampoo was coconut not blackberries an' then the funniest thin' 'appened. I dreamt it were you."

"You never said."

"I wanted t' be sure first, that's why I asked Shaz to do someat for me, someat I shouldn't of done, well it were Sam's idea, I went along with it though."

"What did Shaz do?"

"She got me some of your shampoo, an' when I smelt it, well I couldn't believe it but it were the photo's that totally convinced me."

"What photo's?"

"Shaz managed to get some copies; you really were beautiful, all that long brown wavy hair I must've run my fingers through. 'Ope you didn't mind too much but I needed to know who it were."

"No, I guess that was ok." Alex said quietly not sure exactly how she felt about the news he had just told her.

"But the strangest thin' of all, well I couldn't quite believe it myself. I mean I'd never 'ave thought you'd lie t' me." His hand slipped from her cheek.

"About what?"

"Molly, is she mine?"

"What?" Tears sprung up at the corners of her eyes, silently making tracks down her rosy cheeks.

He hated himself for doing it but he had to know. "Is Molly mine? Answer the question Alex. Am I Molly's father?"

Her tears fell furiously, her actions to wipe them away futile. "You bastard!" She got up from her seat and moved to the furthest corner, her back to him.

It was his turn to be surprised, "what?"

"If you can remember the two of us sleeping together then you must be able to remember me telling you about her." He looked dumbstruck, "don't look at me like that, Gene. As soon as I knew I was pregnant I wrote to you, telling you everything. But you didn't even have the decency to write back or call me even."

"I've still got a few gaps, Alex." He attempted to appeal to her better nature.

"GAPS! Jesus Christ, I ended up marrying Toby just to have a father for my baby. He couldn't have children but was willing to help me and I thought I loved him, soon finding out that I didn't."

"I don't know about any of this."

"I wrote to you!" She said earnestly.

"If I ever got your letter I don't remember it." He pleaded, "Tell me about it, please?"

"Molly is your daughter. I wanted you to be with me, bring her up with me. In the two years I'd known Toby I'd never felt with him what I'd felt with you over that wonderful week I had with you. I knew that we were meant to be together, I loved you." She was sobbing, "I know that might be difficult to believe but I honestly thought that we were well suited, that we connected, you and I. But you didn't want to know me after that; I was obviously just another notch on your bedpost."

Gene flung himself off the settee and over to her quivering body, attempting to pull her into this embrace. He never knew any of it and he needed to get her to understand that. Alex was having none of it, she pushed his chest away, kicked out at him, and anything she could to get him to distance himself. She faced him, utterly forlorn. His heart broke as he saw the deep set emotions of hatred being thrown his way. "Alex?" If he felt he could have cried in front of her he'd have done it.

"Go!" She stated. But he didn't move, couldn't. "Go, I want you to go and leave me alone."

"What about Molly?"

"I think it's best if we leave her out of this for now, my solicitor will be in touch so that you can get access to see her and I'll tell her about you tomorrow, when she's home. Now, please, just go."

Not wanting to break visual contact with her, he watched her as he moved away from her. He stopped when she turned her back on him again and he realised that it was over, he'd messed up catastrophically and he knew he would never be able to get her back. Quickly, he took his jacket from the hook in the hallway and reached into his pocket. If he couldn't have her then the last thing he needed was a reminder of her. He pulled out the pictures and the bottle of shampoo that Shaz had taken the night before and left them on top of the unit in the hallway before leaving.

Alex ran from the room and upstairs into the confine of her bedroom, flinging herself on the bed and sobbing into her pillow, tonight was going to be a long night and after talking to Molly tomorrow she would be able to make a decision that would affect them both. Whether or not they should return to London.

.oOo.

"Are we lookin' for anythin' in particular?" Annie asked.

"No not really, could be a photograph, a letter, anything that connects Alex to Gene, there must be something here somewhere. I don't think he would have made this much of a mess if he didn't honestly think he had something."

Annie cleared up as she went, opening up cupboards and putting the well sorted through piles back in vacant spaces. Opening a drawer she found a box and pulled it out. She lifted the lid, "oh my God."

"What have you got?"

"I'm not sure but it looks like letters."

Sam crawled over to her and took some of the letters from the box, "these letters are from Becky," he stated, "I recognise her writing."

Annie thumbed through the envelopes; there were some at the bottom tied up in a red ribbon. "What about these?" She handed them over to him as Sam replaced the others back in the box.

"These aren't from Becky," he looked at Annie before tugging on the ribbon and letting it fall away. There were three in total, only one had been opened. He looked at the postmarks, all from London, the dates – 16/05/94, 17/06/94 & 28/06/94 – the only one open being the first. He pulled out the letter skimming through it, "it's from Alex, these are from Alex."

"Maybe you should just put them back." Annie said.

Sam picked up the photograph, recognising it from the pictures he'd seen the night before, she must have got a copy for him. "Wait a minute," he started reading the note:

_Dear Gene_

_I just wanted to write and let you know that I enjoyed our time together at Bramshill. I'm just sorry that it couldn't go on any longer, however I thought you'd like to have a reminder of us and have enclosed a photograph from the party on Saturday night._

_You know I told you that I was engaged, well Toby and I are getting ready to marry soon. When I got home he'd surprised me with some of it already arranged and I knew that it was the right time and that we were right for one another. I realised today that I loved him._

_Thank you once more and maybe we'll meet again someday._

_All my very best regards._

_Alex._

"No wonder he didn't open the other two letters." Sam handed it over for her to read, "bit callous wasn't she?"

Annie nodded, biting her lip. "What should we do?"

He took the letter from Annie and replaced it in the envelope, putting it back with the other two and tying the ribbon back around them. They quickly put everything back in the cupboards before Sam placed Alex's letters on the dining table, with a note for Gene, 'I think this is what you're looking for, Sam'.

"Come on, let's go and catch a film or something, this has to be left up to them now."

.oOo.

Gene had driven for hours before finally returning home, he'd switched his phone off and he felt that he'd be safe from anyone calling him at this hour. He also hoped, for once, that Sam wouldn't be there. He wanted to have some time to himself where he could drink himself stupid and forget what had happened.

He found a new bottle of malt in the kitchen and pulled out a glass, stepping into the living room and noticing some envelopes on the dining table. He walked over to them, taking the note Sam had written and leaving that on the top before reaching back and picking up the ribbon wound letters. He sat in his chair pouring himself a generous measure before untying the ribbon and opening up the first envelope. Upon taking out the letter the photograph fell in his lap, he recognised it and left it where it landed. He read the words and remembered them, remembered the hurt he'd felt at her harsh brush off. So she'd enjoyed herself; he'd fallen for her but the letter with her thoughtless words had hurt deeply, into his very core.

And that's why he'd never opened the other two letters, as soon as he'd received them he'd recognised her handwriting and put them with the other one. From that moment on he'd made the decision to treat women with more respect, keeping himself checked when he went into any relationship but never allowing anyone to ever get close to him again. Until now that was. He opened and read her other two letters as he should have done 10 years previously and when he'd finished he realised one thing, he loved her, but he honestly didn't have a clue what he was going to do.


	8. A bit of time down South!

**A/n: Another chapter for you all, hope you like it and yes, I'm sorry but things might start steaming up from now on. Might have to up the rating soon, you'll see why. Also a little shorter too. Thank you all once again for the continued support and wonderful reviews. Please feel free to read and review.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anyone or anything, unfortunately, but hey ho!**

**Chapter 8 – A bit of time down South!**

For the first time in a long time, Detective Superintendent Gene Hunt could honestly say he felt alone. In fact, he'd not felt that alone since the death of his wife; the night he took Becky and his son home from the hospital should have been the happiest night of his life but it had turned into a sickening horror, where he had ultimately been left with nothing.

And for the last few weeks he'd stormed through CID like a bear with a sore head or even a Manc lion with toothache, grumbling at officers and shouting the odds or arguing with anyone who cared. Even Sam had kept his distance, knowing that in a few months things would hopefully settle down and Gene would go back to being the fiercely loyal and dependable Guv', Sam ever had the pleasure of working with.

Alex had demanded a transfer as soon as she was able, taking time off in lieu, time she'd been given but not taken due to the fact that she had been needed to look into Gene's case upon her arrival. She'd spun a line about Gene not needing her opinions anymore and the need to go back to London due to homesickness. By the time Gene had swallowed the remaining pride he had left and gone to see her he was greeted with a vacant property and a 'To Let' sign. He'd asked neighbours if they'd known where she'd gone but no one knew anything. He even went to Molly's school finding out that she'd been removed due to the family returning to 'where they had come from'.

And to top things off, Gene had received a letter from Alex's solicitor. As she had promised, the letter asked for Gene to detail as and when he wished to see his daughter, but she asked for nothing else.

Gene strolled down the corridor toward Sam's office, letter in hand. He knocked and politely waited until he heard Sam call him in.

"Gene?"

"'Ave you got a moment?"

"Sure," he signalled for Gene to take a seat, "what's up? Do you want a drink?"

"Aye, tea would be good." Gene waited for Sam to order the drinks before proceeding, "This arrived today!" He waved the letter around before handing it to Sam.

Sam looked over it, carefully folding it back up again once he had read it several times and gave it back to Gene. "Seems straightforward enough."

"Straight bloody forward!" The drinks were brought in, Gene stilled until the officer had gone again. "Straight bloody forward," he said more calmly, "she wants me t' decide when I want t' see Molly, 'ow many days a month or someat, upheaval for everyone because she can't be near me. Won't be near me."

"I don't quite know what you want me to say."

"Nothin'," Gene shook his head, "there's nothin' anyone can say t' make this all better, is there? I were stupid an' rash an' should've read 'em damn letters 10 year ago. If I 'ad I wouldn't be in this bloody mess now, would I?"

"To be honest, Gene, no, but that would have been because you would probably have never met DI Alex Drake for the second time in your life had you not come off life support and needed her assistance."

"Mmm, suppose you got a point. But that still don't stop this being a mess, does it? I love 'er, Sam. I don't know if I could ever 'ave with 'er what I 'ad with Becky but I love 'er an' I need 'er."

"I know you do." Sam nodded.

"I want 'er 'ere with me," Gene said solemnly, "I just don't know 'ow t'."

"Perhaps spending time with Molly will help, show Alex that you love your daughter and you would do anything for her to make her happy. Appeal to Alex's maternal side, if she can see you're a good parent then maybe …?"

"But I'm 'ere an' she's in London."

"You could take some time off for a bit; you're owed some aren't you?"

"I couldn't, you need me 'ere."

"We've managed these past three weeks; you may have been here in body but not in spirit. In fact you've been no help at all."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence."

"Gene. Look I'll make some enquiries maybe we could get you down there on secondment like you did before. I'm sure DCI Turner would like to do me a favour after I helped him out with the Thomas case."

"Ok, see what you can do, but keep it quiet, eh? Don't want 'er knowin' I'm turnin' up before I even get chance t' speak t' 'er." Gene got up from his seat and turned back to Sam, "thank you."

"Don't thank me just yet."

Gene half-smiled before his face returned to its normal pout. He nodded before walking out of the office and closing the door behind him. He just hoped that Sam would come up with something.

.oOo.

"So how long are you going undercover this time, Alex?" Evan White asked as he poured himself another glass of wine.

Alex looked up from the pasta she was busy cooking for tea, "I don't know, two, maybe three weeks at the most. We've got to nail this bastard and this is the only way we can think of doing it."

"I just can't believe that you'd put yourself in that much danger for the love of your job, what about Molly?"

"Evan, please stop worrying, I'm not going to be the only officer in there. Sometimes you are so bloody neurotic."

"Don't you think I have the right? I watched your parents go up in smoke leaving me to look after you."

"Thanks, sorry I was such a burden."

"Alex, you know you never were but I'm not getting any younger, I don't think I could go through all that again. The teenage tantrums, the loud music and, not to mention, the boyfriends."

"You won't have to; her father will look after her."

"That neanderthal flat-foot from Manchester, is that what you want for her?"

Alex was starting to see red, Gene Hunt may not have been her favourite person at the moment but he was Molly's father and the letter that Alex had received from her solicitor today had confirmed that Gene would only be too willing to become Molly's full time guardian should anything happen to Alex. "He is no neanderthal, Evan. How can you make that kind of judgement about someone you've never met?"

"Considering when we have talked about him you have always described him as being the biggest let down in your life."

"He wants the opportunity to see his daughter, so he can't be that bad can he?"

"No, Alex, not bad at all. Seems a bit strange though, your quick escape back to London if he's so … wonderful."

"Can we not talk about this anymore, please?"

"Why? Hit a nerve have I?"

"Evan, for God's sake I've made a couple of mistakes, like most people do and what? You're going to keep constantly persecuting me for them?"

"Not me, Alex. But your subconscious probably will. I know you better than anyone. I know when you're in distress, or hurting, or in love. I've only ever seen you like this once before, 10 years ago when you found out you were pregnant and firmly believed that that northern copper of yours was going to save you from your horrible life. But he didn't, did he? And then you made a fool out of Toby as well." He got up from his seat and walked from the kitchen.

"Where are you going?" Alex asked, running after him into the hallway.

"Suddenly I'm not very hungry. I'll see you on Thursday, to start my babysitting duties." He slammed the front door behind him as he left her house.

"Good bloody riddance," she screamed at the now closed door before sinking to her knees, "good bloody riddance." She wept; her life was such a bloody mess. The only good thing in it was Molly and she wasn't best impressed with Alex either at that very moment. She looked up in anguish as if she were trying to get some kind of divine inspiration. "What am I supposed to do? I can't help what I feel. I can't help the way I reacted." She brought her head down again and put it into her hands. "I'm sorry, alright, I'm sorry for what I've done. I should never have reacted in the way that I did but it's too late now, isn't it? It's too late to salvage this. He'll never love me now."

At the top of the stairs, Molly quietly got up from her seat and moved back into her bedroom. "Did you hear that Shaz?"

"Yeah, how long has she been like that?"

"Ever since she told me that Gene was my dad, she cries herself to sleep most nights, I hear her. She's always calling his name out."

"Thanks, Molly. Keep me informed will you, I'm going to see if anything can be done from this end."

.oOo.

As they sat in the hotel lobby waiting for DCI Turner, Annie and Sam chatted about their drive down whilst Gene went to the bar and ordered a round of drinks. He walked back to the couple, it was good to see Sam so happy; Annie was good for him, Gene could tell. "I think you two are for keeps, just give me fair warnin' will you, if you decide t' tie the knot. Need t' get me suit out of 'ock."

"Out of moth balls, more like." Sam taunted. "I'd have thought you'd treat yourself to a new one though, considering I would ask you to be my best man." Annie squeezed Sam's arm and smiled over to him. It wasn't like they hadn't talked about it but she still didn't know Gene particularly well.

"Best man, eh? You alright with that, love?" He turned his attention to Annie.

"Yeah, of course. If it's what Sam wants then I'm 'appy with it. But I'd insist on one thin' though."

"An' what would that be?"

"That you 'ave his stag do at least a week before the weddin'."

"No probs, right where's this DCI then?" Gene looked at his watch.

A middle aged man crossed the distance to them as soon as he saw Sam. He extended his hand out to him, "How are you, Sam?"

"I'm fine, Richard, how are you?" Sam stood up taking the man's hand and pulling him into a bear hug and patting him on his back, "it's been a while?"

"Yes, too long." Richard Turner, although stout was swift on his feet, his greying hair only adding to his charms. His lazy green eyes fell on the other two people. "And are these your friends?"

"Yes, this is Detective Superintendent Gene Hunt," Sam motioned to Gene who was standing by this time.

Gene and Richard shook hands, "it's a pleasure Detective Super, I've heard a lot about you."

"All good I trust, an' it's Gene. Nice to meet you, DCI."

"Richard please," he turned to Annie, "and this lovely young lady is?"

"My girlfriend, DC Annie Cartwright."

"Pleased to meet you Annie," he took her hand and laid a kiss on her knuckles.

"Just watch him, Annie." Sam teased, "Richard is something of a charmer with the ladies."

"Oh, I think I'm safe, Sam." Annie returned, her eyes sparkling, "there's definitely only one man for me."

"Think you've definitely been collared, Sammy boy," Gene joked, "right, shall we get a table then?"

.oOo.

"An' DI Drake?"

"She's already undercover, has been for about a week." Richard answered Gene's question. "Why are you so interested, Gene, if you don't mind me asking?"

"It's nothin' really."

Richard ordered two more whiskeys for himself and Gene, Sam and Annie having retired about an hour before leaving them on their own. "Sam told me that you two go way back. It's just I don't want this operation jeopardised because, lets say, you two have history that I don't know about."

"We 'ave history, we 'ave a daughter together."

"Molly's yours?"

"Yeah, only found out 'bout a month or so ago."

"I wondered why she came back to me as quickly as she did. Things not turn out quite the way they should?"

"Richard, I'm going t' be frank with you. Alex came up t' Manchester for reasons unbeknown t' me, but she 'elped me remember me past. When I woke up out of that coma I didn't know if I were comin' or goin'. But she 'elped me see thin's clearly. Then I started rememberin' bein' with 'er. Little thin's. I managed to find out that I'd been seein' 'er when we'd both been trainin' at Bramshill in early May 1994. I got a letter, in '94, from 'er tellin' me that although she'd 'ad such a good time with me she were meant to be with 'er fiancé. She wrote t' me again soon after but I never opened them letters 'cause I didn't want t' be 'urt by 'er no more.

"So, when I put two an' two together I realised that Molly were mine. I confronted 'er 'bout it. Problem was, neither of us 'andled the situation well an' now that's 'ow you find me 'ere, cap in 'and, so t' speak. I need t' get the chance t' talk t' 'er, she only wants t' talk t' me via 'er solicitor an' then it's only 'bout Molly."

"Do you really think that this is a good idea?"

"I just need t' talk t' 'er, if nothin' comes of it then so be it but at least I can say I tried, tell Molly I tried, even."

Richard understood; the job was hard enough without trials like this; he would do what he could to help out. "Welcome aboard, Mr Hunt. We'll get you sorted out with a female officer as a companion and then get the four of you infiltrated. The first Alex will know you're there will be when she sees you at the party."

"An' this party?"

"Well, this guy owns brothels all over the place, but he also likes to entertain more affluent couples with his 'Swing Fever' parties. Alex has told me that not only is there the traditional 'wife swapping' scenario, other desires are also catered for, and drugs are readily available to those that want them."

"So, we're going t' be invited t' join these parties then, only 'ope it's nothin' like the one I went t' in me 'ead." Richard looked at him quizzically. "When I were in me coma, Sam, Annie and I ended up at one of them parties in 1973, only I were there with a prostitute named Suki, 'oo owed me a favour."

"Well, I'm sure whatever happens you'll get the opportunity to speak to Alex."

"'Ope so, wouldn't be worth goin' else!"


	9. Reunited

**A/n: Here we are the next update. Hope you guys like where I'm taking this and the smut is around the corner. Thanks for the continuing wonderful reviews. Please feel free to read and review.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anyone or anything, unfortunately, but hey ho!**

**Chapter 9 – Reunited**

Alex applied the finishing touches to her make up, the smoky black and silver eye shadow highlighting her eyes seemingly bringing them out of her head. Her cheeks were rosy and lips red, she could honestly say she felt stunning. She'd dried her hair as naturally as she could, her new longer length given body by allowing her natural waves to create an interesting shape which she topped off with a thin Alice band. She picked up one of her earrings and threaded it through the hole in her ear, the long beaded chains tickling her shoulder as she continued with her dressing.

She heard the soft knock at the door, before it opened. A tall, muscled, bald man walked in and stood behind her as she sat at the dressing table. He bent over her, brushing her hair from her shoulder and placing a passionate kiss at the point where her neck became her shoulder. She breathed in, calming her nerve, she hated him, hated the way he touched her but she knew it was only for a short time now and, so far, she'd managed to evade his amorous advances. "God, you look magnificent. Alex, I don't know how much longer I can keep my hands off you."

She closed her eyes, disgusted at the very thought of it. She tried changing tack, "Remind me how much this dress cost again, smoothing the lime green silk organza over her body, attempting to cover herself from his wayward glances.

"Didn't get much change out of 2,000 quid, but definitely worth every penny though. It's a shame that I'm not going to be the one to see you out of it first." His kisses grew more intense as he found the round of her shoulder with his lips.

"About that, I'm not sure if it's such a good idea."

"Tut, tut," his hands went to her shoulders as he whispered into her ear, his fingers pressing into her delicate skin. She felt sure that she would bruise like a peach. "You know the drill; all new girls have to entertain a new customer."

"Even me?"

He nodded, "which is why I'm giving you over to a very well respected business man. He comes highly recommended, lives in the north somewhere."

"The north?" Alex questioned.

"Yeah, from above Birmingham, that's as far south of north I'd ever go. Anything further north than that and well, your in dangerous territory, aren't you?"

"Everyone I know from the north is generally very kind and unassuming, unlike most southerners."

"Known a few then have you?" He reaffirmed his position by allowing his hands to move around to her neck, stroking down her chest and finally in underneath the neckline of her dress.

"A few!" 'And they were much more gentleman like than you,' she thought. Her hands rested on his wrists pulling his hands from her breasts where he was trying to playfully coax them into life over the satin of her bra. She silently thanked God that her body hadn't responded to his unwanted advances.

"I don't think you like me very much, Alex?"

"Whatever gave you that idea?"

"Either that or you're one hell of a tease?"

"Just doing my job, Skully, now let me get on please, we've got guests to greet in 10 minutes."

.oOo.

Gene got out of the silver M-Class Mercedes and walked around to the passenger side, opening the door and helping out his 'partner' for the evening. "Ok, Simone, just remember that if you don't want t' do anythin' you don't want t', then don't. They'll be bendin' over backwards t' make sure we're happy." He offered her his arm and they walked up to the entrance way of the tower of luxury flats.

They were stopped by a doorman who enquired where they were going. "Penthouse," Gene replied before the bank of lifts was pointed out to them and the couple made their way through the lobby. As they waited for the lift they were joined by Sam and Annie, "'Ave a problem parkin'? I thought Manchester were bad."

"Yeah, glad I don't live down here either, seen how much they're charging for a day?"

Gene nodded, "so 'ow are we supposed t' know one another?"

"You and my brother were business partners before he died." Sam said. "We became friends after his funeral."

"An' 'ow do we know about this place?" He nodded up toward the sky.

"A mutual friend told us about the parties and suggested we take a look when we came down to London."

"We're 'ere at the same time because?"

"Do you ever read any information you're given?" He watched Gene shake his head, "we're here for your birthday."

"Lucky me!"

"Do you remember our names?"

"Course, Annie and Sam." Sam rolled his eyes, "only teasing, Paul and Kerry Fox. I'm Will Peters an' this lovely lady is Teri Wilson."

The lift arrived and the four piled in, Sam pressed the 'P' for penthouse and soon they were zipping through the building. The doors opened into a living area with plenty of guests already enjoying themselves within the luxurious clad décor of the apartment.

"Matthew Skull, it's a pleasure." The balding man with the south London accent, held out his hand to Gene, "Mr Peters, I presume."

"Yeah," Gene replied shaking the man's hand and pumping it hard. "An' this is my lovely partner, Teri."

Skull took her hand and kissed it, "charmed. I believe your guests are Mr & Mrs Fox?"

"Yeah, that's right."

"Well, please, come in, enjoy yourselves and have a good birthday Mr Peters. Actually, if I could have a word for a few minutes, in private?"

Gene motioned for the rest of them to mingle as he was ushered into a dark corner. "What's up?"

"Nothing, Mr Peters, it's just I have a little present for you with it being your birthday."

"Oh right, what's that then?"

"Wife swapping isn't everyone's cup of tea and I understand from the friend that introduced you that this is your first time?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, rather than the rigmarole of being chosen, I sometimes keep young ladies back for such occasions as these. With it not only being your first time but also your birthday, I thought that maybe you would prefer it that way."

"Ok?"

"I took the liberty of choosing a lady for you; she's still attending to herself. You know what women are like, even those that are doing this kind of thing for a living."

"Is she a 'ooker? 'Cause I'm not sure …"

"No, Mr Peters, of course not. She's actually … my … woman, thought I'd give you the very best. Besides it's her first time as well, you know? You can be nervous about it together."

"Ah, right. Well look I'm just goin' to mingle for a bit an' get a couple of drinks down me neck before that if you don't mind?"

"Take as much time as you need, would you like me to bring her across when she's finally ready?"

"Yeah, that would be grand!" Skull left him to wander back to the group, asking if everyone was ok. "'E's got this bird for me for me birthday."

"Do you know who?" Sam asked.

"No, never mentioned 'er name but he referred to 'er as 'my' woman," he emphasised the word making sure that everyone understood, "e's goin' to bring 'er over when she's done tartin' 'erself up."

"Right, well, Annie and I are just going to mingle a bit aren't we?" She nodded, "just take in the atmosphere, and keep an eye on what's going on. See if we can find Alex."

"And you Simone?"

"I'm going to get myself infiltrated into the 'party', hopefully get picked by one of the unsavoury men. See if I can get some info, that way; about either the drugs or the brothels." Gene, Sam and Annie all looked at her uneasily. "Don't worry I've been trained for this, I'm prepared for most situations that could go on behind closed doors so I'll be fine."

"Famous last words." Gene said under his breath, and then smiled sweetly when he received a curt look from the young officer before she kissed him fully on the lips for show, and moved over to where a group were gathering for the swap. "If only I were 15 year younger."

"Are you going to be ok?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, I'm goin' t' be fine. Especially when I see Alex. Now, I'm just goin' t' get meself a rather large whisky for Dutch courage."

"I must write that down."

"Eh?"

"As one of those sentences I never thought I'd hear Gene Hunt say."

Gene smiled, "well 'ere's another one for your book. Wish me luck!" Leaving Annie and Sam alone, he walked through the rooms searching for the bar.

Sam turned to Annie, "are you ok, you seem a bit quiet."

"Just not used to stuff like this an' everyone seems a bit forward really."

"It's just people having sex with other people that are not their normal partner. Not my idea of fun I have to say but it's the way some people get their kicks."

"I know, it's the way the men are bein' with me though, like I'm a piece of meat or someat."

"Annie, you are one of the most beautiful women in this room. It's little wonder you're getting so much attention. But don't worry I'll never let you out of my sight so if things get a little rough I'll be right with you. Besides, we can just say that we were interested but have decided against the idea. We can say that our marriage was on the rocks and this little party has given us some ideas to spice up our love life." His eyes twinkled. "We can even ask if we can just get it on in one of the bedrooms," he knew he'd be alright suggesting it this time as Annie's attitude towards their relationship had been changing recently.

She leaned in, kissing him with a force he'd not felt from her before. "Maybe this will end our 18 month celibacy, Mr Fox."

He gathered her into his arms, "yeah, I'm sure Skull isn't going to adverse to any kind of service he thinks he's doing for the community as long as we're happy, Mrs Fox." Sam retorted, bending down to her and tenderly returning her kiss.

.oOo.

Alex paced her room, who the hell was this business man that Skull had set her up with? And what, in God's name, was she going to do when this man realised she wasn't going to put out for him?

"Shit!" She exclaimed, "shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!" Looking at herself in the full length mirror, she realised that she looked like a lady of high status not some whore. But that was how she felt and being pimped by her 'supposed' boyfriend, no less.

"I can't do this." She said to her reflection, wishing that she'd never volunteered for this in the first place. However, she remembered, this had been her only chance of getting back into the Met CID so quickly. Any other route would have had her waiting around in Manchester for months or kept being pushed from pillar to post into any job that became available, however unsuitable they were.

She laughed, if only Gene could see her now. How would he react to her wretchedness? Probably pick her up and walk straight out of the place with her in his arms no doubt and bugger the consequence of any backlash. She knew he'd never allow her to put herself in the way of so much harm.

"Perhaps I can appeal to this man's better nature?" She asked herself, trying to psychoanalyse the situation. "After all, it's his first time too." Mind you, that normally meant one thing, he'd end up being some randy old bastard that wasn't getting anything from his wife, which in turn meant that he would expect her to lie back and think of England. She forced back the tears that suddenly came to the fore, she may have been a hard nosed bitch on the outside, building up walls around herself to shelter her from anymore pain, but she was delicate and fragile on the inside.

"Pull yourself together," she preened the last few tendrils of her hair back in place, "you never know he might be ok looking and you just might even fancy him a bit." She closed her eyes for the briefest of moments, trying to work out what she could do but nothing immediately came to mind. "Ok, the sooner it's over with the better." She told herself as she strode across the room and opened the door. She straightened herself determinedly, picked up a wrapped condom, shoved it into her bra and shut the door behind her. "And if he won't wear that then at least I can use that as my get out clause."

.oOo.

"Ah, there you are," Skull said as he began to climb the stairs to his private section of the apartment. "Thought you'd got lost."

"Well I'm here now," she said nervously, "is Mr Peters here?"

"Yeah, anxious to meet him aren't we?"

Alex looked him straight in the eye, before pulling him to her with his tie, "I just want to get this over and done with, and then it'll be easier for you and me." She pulled him closer, kissing him allowing him just a taste of what was possibly to come. She wrapped herself around him, hugging him looking over his shoulder for a familiar face. But what she was met with she couldn't quite fathom. Standing not 50 feet away from her was Gene Hunt, sipping at his whisky and surveying the room. As their eyes met across the crowded room he gave her the tiniest of smiles before going back to his drink. But once he'd found her he wasn't about to let go. She pulled away from Skull, "can I just get on with it please?"

"Alright, come on." Skull grabbed her hand and pulled her through the crowd, her heart skipping a beat as she realised they were heading for Gene. Skull suddenly stopped, pulling her around to stand her in front him. His hands held onto her elbows as if he was awarding Gene with a trophy. "Well here she is Mr Peters, this is Alex."

"Pleased to meet you Mr Peters," her hand went up, waiting for Gene's.

Gene took her hand and placed a kiss on her knuckles, an electrical current shot up her arm from his gesture. She coloured. "Pleased to meet you, Alex." His eyes never left her face.

Skull looked on, something wasn't quite right about this he could feel it. "Do you two know one another?" He asked.

"Don't be silly." Alex's voice shook slightly as she spoke to Skull.

"No," Gene stuttered, "she just reminds me of someone."

"Mmm, I'm sure her beauty has that effect on many men. Do you like the look of her?"

'Do I ever,' he thought as he grazed his eyes over her dazzling figure. "She's radiant," he suggested, taking in the wavy hair, now longer than it had been the last time they'd met. Her beautiful chocolate brown eyes greeted him with their warm manor. Her lithe figure clothed in a lime green swing dress made of the most exquisite fabric, with beading and sequins sewn on the cuff of the neckline. He took in the milky cream colour of her chest, shoulders and arms which were uncovered as were her legs from her mid thigh to her feet where she wore a pair of satin stilettos in the same colour as the dress.

"And do you approve of our Mr Peters, Alex?"

"I take it this is the well respected business man you were telling me about?"

Skull nodded, "it's his birthday today too."

"Happy birthday, Mr Peters," she cooed, "and how old are you today, if you don't mind me asking?"

"42. Do I look it?"

She shook her head, smiling at him, or the question, he couldn't quite tell. "You're looking good for your age, Mr Peters," and, by God, did she mean it. His suit was black Armani, she could just tell. And underneath he wore a crisp white shirt unbuttoned to his sternum, a gold chain visible. His hair was shorter than she remembered but styled slightly with gel. On his feet were black Chelsea boots. There was no mistaking his eyes though, as he drew her in with them, the cool blue making her react without the need for him to actually touch her. 'I'm yours' she thought.

"Shall we dispense with formalities, t' you I'm Will, not Mr Peters." He smiled at her.

She responded with her own, teasing him slightly, "nice to meet you, Will."

"Well, it looks like I can leave the two of you together. Do you think your partner would like some company, Mr Peters?"

"No 'arm in askin', but she seems intent on joinin' them swingers." Gene said.

"Good, good. I'll go partner with her then, seeing as you will be otherwise engaged."

"Thanks, look after 'er will you?"

"Don't worry, Mr Peters. She'll be in safe hands." And with that he was gone.

"So what 'appen's now then, Bolly?" Gene asked as soon as they were out of earshot.

"I'm as new to this as you are … Will. However, I have been given a key, room 12. I think that's through the back. Do you want to blend a bit more or have another drink before we retire?"

"Is there nothin' in the room already?"

"There'll probably be champagne."

"'Ope it's Bolly. Think we should retire."

"Are you sure, I mean you're not just here for pleasure are you?"

"It's covered, me partner, Teri, she's goin' to 'ave fun in one of 'em rooms an' then there's Mr & Mrs Fox," he pointed out Sam and Annie, "there just 'ere for the booze." He winked at her.

She grabbed his hand, "come on then." Leading him through seemingly endless corridors they finally reached their destination. Her hands shook as she put the key to the lock, why was she so nervous? It was Gene, after all. His hand covered hers and together they managed to push the key home and unlock the door. He pushed it open allowing her to walk in before him, as he reached around the door jamb and fumbled for the light switch.

They found themselves within the confines of a richly opulent bedroom, the walls where lilac apart from one that the bed sat against, the oversized bed clearly dominating the room. This wall was wallpapered with a paper of a darker shade but patterned in dark grey with a large flower and leaf design. The bed was covered in lilac, purple, turquoise and dark blue satin, cushions and pillows scattered over it and the duvet was folded neatly at the foot. A canopy of dark lilac satin fell from the ceiling being held back at each side of the bed head, the swags framing and softening the structural form of the bed itself. There was also a wardrobe and dressing table in the room, both contemporary and both made from light rosewood. A matching bedside table sat either side of the head with a wrought iron candelabra, each of its arms filled with small church candles. There were also some vases of flowers the pungent perfume from the blooms filling the room and making them both heady.

Alex went back to the door and locked it. She didn't want them to have any unwelcome company. Gene stood in the middle of the room taking it all in before searching her out; she slowly came to him stopping an arms length away from him. She pointed her finger into his chest, the painted dark red nail poking into his chest and creating a crevice in his skin beneath. "What are you doing here, Gene?" She said quietly hoping the room wasn't bugged, as she knew some of them were.

"'Elpin' out the Met, what d'you think?" He said, lowering his voice as she put her fingers to her lips in a gesture for him to keep quiet.

"No, I meant here, you could put this operation under serious jeopardy."

"Your DCI didn't seem t' think so."

She hesitated, "so why are you really here?"

"T' see you, t' talk t' you."

"What about?"

"You. Me. Molly."

"That's a lot to …" But he cut her off, with his mouth. They were as quickly apart again as he laid his hands on her waist and looked down to her. "What was that for?" She enquired.

"Can you never shut up for long enough t' just enjoy the moment? After all, if this room is bugged we might as well make the most of it."

"Gene, be serious for a minute. You've come to talk to me about Molly, why? Couldn't you just tell the solicitor what you needed to say?"

"'Bout that Alex, I don't want t' talk t' a solicitor, I want t' talk t' you. But I don't want t' do that right now."

"What do you want to do right now?"

He looked over at the bed before walking over to it and sitting on the edge. "I 'ave somethin' I want t' tell you." He motioned for her to join him. His hand went up to her cheek, gently stroking the skin that lay beneath it. "Alex, I want all this t' stop, this tooin' and froin'. I want us t' forget what were said, I realise that you 'ad your reasons for not sayin' anythin' t' me about Molly at first an' I'm sorry for the way I went 'bout findin' out she were mine but you've got t' believe me, the last thin' I wanted to do was hurt you."

"What are you saying Gene? That you want me."

"Yeah, I want you. But more than that, I need you, both of you. An' I love you."

"You do?"

He nodded, "yeah, very much. An' when I read your letters I realised I'd made one of the biggest mistakes in my life. I should've read 'em when you sent 'em t' me, instead of leavin' 'em in the bottom of a box in order t' forget. But I could never bring meself 'round t' doin' it, see when you wrote the first time, that letter 'urt, I felt used by you. Of course I knew you were gettin' married 'cause you'd told me but 'til I got that letter I never actually thought you'd go through with it. All I wanted t' do was forget."

"And I can't blame you for that; I never stopped to think that I could've hurt you just from my first letter. I'm so sorry, Gene."

"Apology accepted." Gene pulled Alex into his embrace, "thought I'd lost you for good."

"Thought I'd lost you for good. I love you, Gene."

Suddenly there was a thud against the door and the splinter of wood as the lock gave way. Skull and Simone stood in the doorway surrounded by thugs. Skull spoke, his tone mocking. "How touching. Knew there was something funny with you Mr Peters, or should I say Detective Superintendent Gene Hunt. Take him away, Simone, oh and take DI Drake here too, along with DC Cartwright and DCI Tyler."


	10. Returning to the scene of the crime

**Disclaimer: Don't own anyone or anything, unfortunately, but hey ho!**

**Chapter 10 – Returning to the scene of the crime.**

The white Ford Transit finally pulled up causing the four occupants in the back to slide up toward the wall that kept them separated from the cab. Muffled anguished cries of pain could be heard as each one tried to pick him or herself out of the amassed pile their bodies had created.

The back doors were flung open and one by one each of them were dragged out of the van and pulled into what sounded like a vacant warehouse. It was freezing cold and water dripped constantly around them as they were ushered into a cavernous room, their feet echoing against the floor. Once one wrist was handcuffed to a large metal object that didn't move, each of the detainees had their blindfolds removed their eyes having to adjust to the light in order to make anything out.

Gene searched the space for Alex and found her, about twenty ...

A/n: in order to continue reading this story please go to 'adult fan fiction .net' and find under Archive - Television - 1 through F - Ashes to Ashes - Back to the Future. Thank you.


End file.
